Friends, Family and Feckin' Idiots!
by Tambear
Summary: Merlin moves to London and quickly gets drawn into the complex tangle of relationships between his new flat mates and their friends!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny my love, Destiny and Doughnuts!

**Chapter 1:**

_**Destiny my love, Destiny and Doughnuts!**_

"Arthur... Please don't..." He stops and takes a deep breath, his hand on the door and his bag over his shoulder. He turns and looks at his half-sister, giving her a half smile.

Emotion is not an acceptable trait in the Pendragon household, and Arthur prides himself on keeping his in check. Growing up with a father like Uther Pendragon taught him well. His tight expression and rigid posture doesn't fool Morgana for one second.

"Call when you land?" She says softly, scared to raise her voice in the stillness of the apartment.

He nods once and then he is gone, the door closing slowly behind. Morgana puts her phone to her ear with a shaking hand.

"Hello?"

"He's gone," she says simply.

"I'll be right there," Leon says and hangs up.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Two months later:

**Flatmate wanted!**

Male/female doesn't matter as long as they possesses the ability to look after themselves and on occasion others. Must be non homophobic, employed, enjoy washing dishes and ok with alcohol and late nights. Apply in person, between 12 noon -2pm Friday, Saturday or Sunday – must bring gift!

Merlin looked at his watch, it was one thirty on Friday afternoon. He smiled, jotted down the address on a pink post-it, threw a quid to the sleepy man behind the counter, and walked out into the blistering cold of the busy London street.

The tube was full of loud, rowdy teenagers – looking forward to their weekend of freedom. He missed the quiet of Elador and after two weeks living in a hostel, looking for a place to live, he started to think he had made a mistake moving to the big smoke. His mum constantly told him to come home, he'd always have a job at the local library but he felt that he had a destiny and it was here in the city that he would uncover it.

This was the tenth apartment he had looked at; all the others within his price range were small, poky and dingy. This place looked promising; he knocked on the door and listened to somebody shouting. He grimaced – maybe this wasn't his future home; he was formulating an apology about being at the wrong door when it swung open to reveal a beautiful man with flowing brown hair and stumble gracing a chiselled jaw.

"How're ya?" the man asked with a lovely, slightly cheeky smile in an Irish accent.

"H... Hi!" Merlin squeaked, "I'm em... here about the room...?"

"Oh yeah?" the man asked scratching his jaw; he looked Merlin up and down.

"I brought doughnuts!" He held the bag of Tesco jam doughnuts out.

"Good man! Come on in," the man held the door open and gestured into the flat.

Merlin scuttled past. "I'm Gwaine," he said as he walked across the room towards the kitchen.

"Merlin," as he followed the man, definitely not looking at his shapely arse.

"Merlin? Really?" Gwaine chuckled as he switched on the kettle.

"Go on – I'm sure you can't say anything I haven't heard before."

"No doubt, doesn't mean I won't try my best, so do you have a job? It's a must, you're going to have to pay a third of the bills and rent."

"Yeah, I haven't started yet but I have one, starting on Monday in a coffee shop."

"Good man, milk? Sugar?" Gwaine gestured at the counter.

"Milk, no sugar thanks," Gwaine handed him a cup and put a cigarette in his mouth, Merlin couldn't help but stare as he took the first drag.

"How do you feel about gays?"

"Love them, wouldn't get any if I didn't," he grinned, Gwaine laughed.

"Excellent – now let's have a doughnut and then I'll show you your room," he ripped open the red packet.

"My room?"

"Well I just assumed since you were here, you brought a gift and said something about a room that you wanted it..?" He looked at Merlin like he was soft in the head.

"Oh God yeah I want it, I just didn't expect it to be that easy..."

"Well," Gwaine said clapping him on the back, "I'm pretty easy," he gave a roguish wink, "and I like you – I'm sure Percy will too. We'll find out tonight at the pub."

Gwaine lead the way, down a narrow hall and passed two closed doors. He stopped and gestured at another door which turned out to be a bathroom. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, waving Merlin into a room.

The room was large, nice double bed but a horrible orange colour with blue trimmings.

"You can redecorate, we did it up for Lance as a joke – these are his colours."

"Good!"

"Baby boy!" Gwaine roared into his phone, "pub tonight – you better be there! Got our new flat mate, says he loves the gym!" He winked at Merlin, before disappearing down the hall.

Merlin laughed, shaking his head, maybe he'd found what he was looking for.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

The pub, Merlin didn't have a choice about – as soon as he got back from the hostel with his bags he was pulled down the road to "The Great Dragon", a pint of beer shoved into his hand and an arm around his shoulder guiding him to a table at the back.

"My good people," Gwaine shouted, five heads swivelled to look at them, "meet Merlin!" he clapped the biggest man Merlin had ever seen, on the shoulder "our new flat-mate". The man smiled and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I'm Percy," he shouted over the noise of the pub, crippling Merlin in his strong grip.

"Nice to meet you," Merlin shouted back.

He smiled at the others as Percy slid down the bench to let him sit down.

The others; Morgana a fiercely beautiful woman with a wicked tongue, Leon her other half – a big friendly giant, Gwen a sweet girl with a lovely smile and Lance.

"I hear it's your room I have," Merlin said across the table.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it there," he smiled, his arm around Gwen.

"As soon as I paint that room," they all laughed, "how come you moved out?"

"Moved in with Gwen," he smiled and kissed her nose.

"How lovely," Merlin thought looking at them, and then suddenly the atmosphere changed.

"You mind?" Morgana snapped, glaring at them. Leon tensed, but put a hand on her shoulder, Gwaine stared at his pint and Percy looked out across the pub. Gwen blushed and Lance took his arm away from her, going rigid.

"I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?" Morgana stood and stalked off before anyone answered.

Gwen got up and followed her to the bar, Merlin subtly watched as the two talked.

Gwen was gesturing a lot and Morgana only glancing at her every so often. Nobody at the table was looking at Lance. Finally Morgana put her hand on Gwen's shoulder and Gwen threw her arms around her. Merlin quickly turned back to the table and started talking to Gwaine. The girls came back, Gwen's eyes looked red and she and Lance left soon after.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Three hours later Merlin stumbled down the road flanked by his new house mates. They eventually got the door open and Merlin collapsed on the sofa. He was jerked out of his drunken thoughts by Gwaine's legs landing on his lap. Percy put three cups of tea on the table and sat down with a groan. They sipped their tea in silence for a while, Merlin musing about the night's events. Gwaine nudged him with his foot.

"So... good night?"

"Great – they're all lovely," Merlin slurred, nearly dropping his cup, "my new family."

Percy laughed, taking the cup from Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**The Planets Bend Between Us!**_

One year later:

Merlin slammed the door behind him; he had a bloody God awful day. New people were just stupid, how did they get a job in a coffee shop when they couldn't even wash a cup? And bloody customers, the bane of his life –you'd think they would be nice to him cause you know, he could spit in their drinks, bloody bastards!

Gwen held out a glass of wine, he took it gladly and then looked around the room.

"What's going on?" he asked dropping his bag. Everyone was in their sitting room, all seats taken – bloody inconsiderate. Leon patted his lap and Merlin climbed across the legs of his friends and plonked down onto Leon.

"We're holding an intervention," Gwaine smiled.

"Yes," Morgana smiled wickedly, "you have to stop having sex with Edwin."

"What?" Merlin squawked, Leon was giggling – the git.

"He's a creep," Percy pointed out matter of factly, shaking his head like Merlin was dim.

"Fuck off, you bamboofaces!"

Leon howled laughing.

"Nah, really we've got news," Morgana's eyes sparkled.

"Oh my God!" Merlin squealed, jumping up. "You're getting married!"

Gwaine roared laughing, Morgana scowled and Leon shook his head disbelievingly.

"You pillock," he moaned.

"Ah jaysus it's about time you got around to it, Leon baby," Merlin cooed, settling back on his lap, "you're living in sin, ya know? Or are you still waiting to see if something better comes along?" Morgana walloped him. "Oi! I was about to say you couldn't possibly get better but if she abuses you like this," rubbing his arm with a pout, "I'll go on the hunt with you," he scratched Leon's ear making him purr.

"Merlin," Gwen scowled, her grin belying her tone.

"Ok ok, what?" He patted Morgana's knee.

"Arthur's coming home!"

"Oh..." He smiled, looking at Lance and Gwen but they were both smiling.

"It's fine," Lance said "spoke to him yesterday, he's not going to punch me."

"Well in all fairness," Gwaine butted in, "if he didn't attack when he walked in on you balls deep in his woman..."

"GWAINE!" Gwen roared, Leon spluttered and Morgana went stiff. Merlin fell off Leon's lap laughing.

"It's true," Gwaine panted avoiding Lance's fist. "Though I did tell him we dealt out our own after we realised what happened."

"Anyway," Morgana cut in, "He's coming home."

"Yes," Leon said pulling Merlin back up, "so prepare yourself."

"Ok," Merlin finished his wine smiling at his friends.

"But seriously man," Percy said leaning forward, "get rid of Edwin. He's a tool."

"He is," Gwaine joined in, "and we've decided that he's no longer allowed over here. The sex noises he makes are just damn odd."

Merlin whacked him across the cheek but he couldn't argue with that. Edwin was creepy but at least he was regular sex.

"How do you know it's not me making those noises?" He snarled at Gwaine.

"Dude, I've shagged you," Gwaine leered, Morgana giggled, "I know the noises you make." He looked smug. A few drunken tumbles that never amounted to anything.

Merlin loved Gwaine but knew he wasn't the marrying kind and would point blank refuse to settle down even if someone put a gun to his face. They all knew and couldn't wait for the day Gwaine would meet some lovely lass or bloke who would come along and cut all his bullshit. Sadly that wasn't Merlin but that was fine – they were better as friends.

"Fine," Merlin grumbled, "but we're going out the weekend on the pull then," he looked at the boys pointedly.

"But Arthur..." Morgana started.

"You're making me dump my easy shag," Merlin glared.

"Of course we will," Percy smiled.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Gwaine and Lance looked up from their position on the sofa, sprawled across it late in the afternoon, watching footie and drinking beer. Percy walked in and tossed his keys on the coffee table, glancing back at the still open door as Merlin, panting, crawled in.

Lance raised an eyebrow, as Merlin's arms gave out and he collapsed down with a huff.

"Jaysus," Gwaine laughed, "what did you do to him?"

Percy sat on the arm chair and looked, bemusedly at the heap on the floor.

"We went for a run."

Lance got up and closed the door, stopping beside Merlin and giving him a light kick on the thigh.

"Merlin," he said gently, trying not to laugh.

"S'not here, he died," the heap whined.

"Come on," Lance laughed, putting his arms under Merlin and heaving him up. He dragged him to the sofa where Gwaine scooted down to make room.

Merlin's normally uncooperative hair, stood up in a wild manner and his pale face was flushed and covered in sweat.

"You stink!" Gwaine exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in amusement.

"Hmph," Merlin groaned, but managed a weak smile as Lance handed him a pint of water.

Percy was looking at him rather concerned.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Alright?" Merlin gasped, "you tortured me, you made me run around the city all day!"

"You've only been gone about an hour."

"Grossly unhelpful, Gwaine." Merlin scowled.

"Don't worry, Percy," Gwaine smiled, completely ignoring the smelly, panting mess beside him, "he's just a delicate little flower."

"Oi!" Merlin tried to hit him, but gave up, arm flopping back down to the sofa, "I am not delicate. He did torture me! I do not like pigeons and he," He pointed accusingly at Percy. "Threw me right into a pack of them so they could attack me with their beaks and wings and germs!"

"A pack of pigeons?" Lance laughed.

"I love how your brain interrupts the world, Merlin," Percy smiled, "you trip over your own feet and startle a few pigeons in the park, and suddenly it becomes me sending you into the path of dangerous pigeons."

"Death by pigeons," Gwaine smiled, nodding. "I like the sound of that."

"You're all useless," Merlin moaned, waving his hand, "leave me to die in peace, expect you Lance, you can stay."

Lance beamed. Percy laughed, getting up and walking towards the hall. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Same time again tomorrow, Merlin?"

Gwaine and Lance laughed at the look of horror on Merlin's little face.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

The alarm buzzed startling Merlin from sleep; he flung an angry arm at it burying his head back in his pillow, his lovely warm, cosy pillow. But the blasted thing persisted; he growled and hit it, flinging his feet out of the warmth. Grabbing the cleanest clothes he could find on the floor he went in search of much needed caffeine. However his hunt skidded to an abrupt halt at the kitchen door.

His jaw dropped and for a moment he was convinced he was still in bed asleep.

Standing at the kitchen sink, in only a pair of boxers was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. An Adonis crafted into his dreams from his subconscious. A blond god, with golden perfect skin, wide shoulders tapering down to narrow waist, a lick worthy arse and award winning muscular thighs. The early morning sun caught his blond tussled bed hair making strands appear the colour of sunshine, he had his head tilted back draining a pint of water. Merlin was transfixed watching his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Merlin gasped, instantly feeling his jeans tighten thinking of what he'd do to this flight of his imagination. He turned and Merlin was looking into the bluest, most piercing eyes he had ever seen and then a double decker bus crashed into his world.

"Who the fuck are you?" the illusion asked sharply.

"Excuse me?" Merlin spat back, his hackles raised. The blond quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a little, looking Merlin up and down.

"Bit of a tough question this early in the morning or are you just a bit slow witted?" he asked in a condescending tone. "Really I thought it was a straight forward question. Who. Are. You?" He walked over to the opposite counter and leaned back, offering Merlin a full body view (which he took even with his brain screaming at him not to – this was clearly a giant prat).

"What do you mean who am I? Who the fuck are you and what in the name of jaysus are you doing in my kitchen?" Merlin snarled walking over to get a redbull out of the fridge.

"Your kitchen?" IT laughed; the sound was not lovely, "well if that's the case run out and get some milk there's none for tea."

Merlin spluttered, the idiot smirked at him but Merlin was halted from replying by a groan from the door. He spun to see Gwaine walk in.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked groggily, walking over to the prat and putting his head on his shoulder. Apparently it was "walk around in your boxers day" and yet no one had informed Merlin – outrageous. There were bright hand shaped bruises on Gwaine' s hips and a large love bite on his shoulder.

"Meeting the staff," the blond laughing, running his hands down Gwaine's back and squeezing his bum. Gwaine laughed lazily.

"Play nice princess," he scowled. Merlin snorted in disgust and picked up his keys from the table. The blonds eyes not leaving him for a second.

"See you later Gwaine," and he left to sounds of laughter in the kitchen.

"What a gobshite," Merlin thought angrily, clearly some random pickup of Gwaine's from the club last night. Merlin slammed the door behind him hearing a moan coming from the kitchen. "Bloody hell," he thought, he might be gorgeous but he was a supercilious prat of earth shattering proportions and most definitely not a god of any kind.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

The day went from bad to worse, he missed the bus and another didn't arrive for half an hour making Merlin forty minutes late to work. He boss, a pillock named Adrian shouted for ten minutes; telling Merlin he was lucky he didn't fire him on the spot. He waited till lunch time to do that. In fairness Merlin knew he deserved it, he broke eight cups (well up on his weekly quota), got orders wrong all day and had three fights with customers. He threw his apron on the ground and hissed at Adrian before leaving, leaving gasping customers in his wake.

Once he had cooled down he called Gwen.

"I got sacked," he moaned down the phone.

"Oh pet! come meet me for tea." A bus pulled up just then – why do they always arrive when you're not rushing somewhere? He met Gwen in the city close to Camelot Industries, where she works in the public relations department. He walked into the cafe to see her seated at a table with a giant pot of tea and two large slices of chocolate cake. He slid into the seat and groaned. She petted his hand.

"What happened?"

"I suck," he whined, "and now I have no job and Gwaine will sell me to pay the rent when I can't anymore," he dramatically put his head on the table. She stroked his hair.

"Well I honestly don't think Gwaine would do that, not until things get really drastic that is," he glared at her and she smiled sweetly. Damn Gwen, you could never stay mad at her.

"What am I going to do? There are no jobs and I will not work in another coffee shop."

"You'll find something, don't worry," he stabbed at his cake and took a big gulp of tea. "Actually..." she paused.

"What?"

"Well Morgana was just telling me about an hour ago that Arthur's been promoted."

"Lucky him," Merlin said snidely.

"Merlin," Gwen scowled.

"Sorry."

"Well he's CEO now and he's going to be hiring an assistant."

"An assistant?" Merlin asked dubiously.

"Yes, you'd be buying the coffee instead of making it," she grinned.

"Hmph."

"You could ask him about it tonight at the pub," she took one look at his face and quickly rushed on, "or I could pop up to his office when I go back and tell him you'd be interested?"

"Gwen I dunno, I don't know the guy – you can't expect him to give me a job just because I know his friends."

"Arthur's a great guy, I'll put in a word and then you can meet him tonight and see, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed half heartedly.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Merlin was in the pub early, thankfully Percy arrived not long after followed closely by Gwen and Lance. He was well into his third pint and finally feeling relaxed when Morgana and Leon arrived.

"So you're going to apply to be Arthur's PA?" Morgana asked.

"We'll see," he rolled his eyes.

"It'll be good," Leon laughed, "Arthur needs a care taker, just keep him in coffee and warn him when Uther's approaching."

The usual bickering continued as the pub started to fill up, Merlin went to the bar to get in another round and as he was turning around with the tray of drinks he froze.

The blond prat from that morning was standing at the table with his hand on Leon's shoulder laughing. Merlin watched in horror as he leant over and kissed Morgana on the cheek and then Gwen. Percy stood up to hug him, lifting him off the ground, and Lance shook his hand a bit stiffly.

"_Oh no_," Merlin thought.

Gwaine turned and saw Merlin before he could run; he waved and beckoned him over. The prat turned to watch him approach with the tray of drinks.

"Ah I was right about you, you are the servant," he smirked as he picked up Merlin's pint off the tray and took a sip, never breaking eye connect.

"Arthur, be nice," Morgana snapped.

"I'm not a bloody servant, you prat!" Merlin spat.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh sorry thought I said it loud enough," Merlin tilted his head in an echo of Arthur that morning, "or are you just a bit dim?"

The table had fallen silent listening to their exchange and now every jaw dropped. Arthur laughed though, which Merlin did not find, at all, attractive.

"You can't speak to me like that Merlin," he admonished. Gwaine took the tray of drinks and passed them out, no one taking their eyes off the pair.

"I can speak to you any way I like, you arrogant fuckwit," Lance chocked on his drink and Leon and Percy spluttered. "I don't appreciate being linked to a servant."

Arthur raised a perfect eyebrow in a not so adorable thinking face, after a moment he leaned in, taking a hold on Merlin's shoulder and damn if the man didn't smell amazing too. He was far too close for coherent thought.

"But Merlin, as you came so highly recommended I've already decided to take you on as my new personal assistant," he took a step back, thank god for small mercies. Gwen gave him the thumbs up, Arthur smirked, "and that's just a fancy modern way of saying you're my new servant. Now go get me some crisps."

Merlin' s jaw dropped, Arthur held out a tenner, "and get Gwaine and yourself a pint." He looked pointedly at him when Merlin didn't move.

"Arthur!" Morgana, Leon and Gwen shouted. He didn't break eye contact with Merlin, just quirked that damn eyebrow.

He snatched the ten pounds out of Arthur's hand with a snide, "Certainly, _Sire_."

Percy burst out laughing, "Oh God, this is going to be entertaining!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Terrible Teaspoons!  
><strong>

Entertaining it most certainly was not, for Merlin at least, everyone else got endless joy out of it.

For the next six weeks, Merlin was run off his feet looking after the prat. The man didn't seem to be capable of doing the easiest of things. Merlin had to get his breakfast on the way in, remind him to go to lunch and constantly inform him so he could escape if Uther or Morgana were seen in the vicinity.

Merlins day was from 8.30 am to 6.30 pm, and on most mornings Arthur was already in the office before Merlin arrived and often Merlin left for the night with Arthur still behind the desk with no signs of leaving. Merlin had strong conjectures that he just didn't go home some nights – the idiot.

While Arthur was still a condescending, self righteous part, Merlin found himself becoming fond of the Pendragon heir. There were those within the company that bitterly commented about nepotism and easy paths, but Merlin knew that was all bullshit. No one worked harder than Arthur and the bar of expectation was so much higher for him than any other employee. While the comments had lessened as his dedication and work proved itself, there was always some jilted asshole with an opinion. But the majority of the employee's loved Arthur, he didn't lord over them with the iron fist and fierce temper his father did and therefore the respect was earned rather than commanded. He was a good man, and while Merlin couldn't ever see himself as close as Gwaine and Leon were to Arthur he had started to consider him a friend.

They still argued like two monkeys sizing each other up in the jungle but it was more banter now, Merlin learnt to take the insults on the chin and give as good as he got.

Arthur soon became the most significant person in Merlins life, he spent five days a week only a few yards from the man and then seeing him socially some evenings and at the weekends – this sadly meant Arthur could always find him when he wanted something asinine. Really, it wasn't Merlins job to go to the video shop for the lazy git, just because Merlin had a key to Arthur's penthouse apartment (in case of emergencies, i.e. when he ran out of teabags and couldn't be arsed walking to the shop himself).

So Merlin's life, much to his horror, had become pretty Arthur-centric and this didn't help his crush on the blond prat.

Arthur, Merlin discovered, didn't show a preference for either sex and was a complete manwhore – he pulled every weekend and Merlin wasn't blind to the girls and boys going into the office with the door and blinds closed behind them. Merlin wasn't jealous, not at all! Though his own sex life had become pretty dry, he did have a fumble in the boiler room with a man called Owaine from the accounts department, but not something he wanted to repeat, especially since Arthur had laughed and tucked his shirt back into his trousers for him leaving Merlin hot and flustered.

Yes, definitely not entertaining for Merlin. Damn Gwaine and his knowing smirks.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Merlin had forgotten his phone and was cursing himself while he was hurrying back down the corridor to the office – he had been halfway home when he realised and now he was tired and crabby.

The light in Arthur's office was still on and the door was ajar, Merlin was about to poke his head in to tell the prat to go home – it was Friday night for Christ sakes and there was a quiz on in the pub that night. Everybody was going and they needed Arthur for all his knowledge on random crap that no normal person should know, Merlin found it slightly adorable that Arthur was such a dork.

He stopped when he heard voices, Arthur's and... Lance's... what was he doing here?

They had once, apparently, been great friends – but the betrayal still hung heavy between them, just as it had fractured Morgana and Gwen's friendship. Morgana and Gwen had been best friends for years – they were still great friends but Morgana hated liars and when Arthur had caught Gwen and Lance in bed together she had been furious, but even more so when it emerged that the affair had been going on for months.

By the time that bombshell had been dropped Arthur had been in New York. Even though Morgana and Arthur fought like cats and dogs, she was fiercely protective of him – he was her baby brother after all.

The fallout had, apparently been horrific according to Gwaine. Morgana had screamed, threw things and probably would have physically attacked the two if Leon and Percy hadn't been there. Leon had stood behind Morgana, like the loving man he was and didn't speak to Lance for weeks. Gwaine had punched Lance and called him a few choice words but that was all, he'd handed Lance a beer and that had been that. Percy on the other hand, being a good friend of Lance's, had for the most part stayed silent, but was disappointed in his friend and horrified at Gwen's actions.

However that had all been over a year ago and all was forgiven, Arthur himself saying Gwen and Lance were great together but the men never hung out alone like in the old days.

Merlin paused not sure if he should go in or just sneak back out of the building but the tone of Arthur's voice made him listen.

"I don't understand why you're telling me..." Arthur trailed off.

"I just wanted you to know," Merlin heard Lance sigh, "I thought it would be best if you heard from me."

"Very well, I appreciate it."

"Uh oh," Merlin thought, polite talk from Arthur, that was usually reserved for his father and the board.

"You coming to the pub tonight?" Lance asked.

"Maybe."

"Arthur, please."

He heard Arthur sigh and could imagine him running his hand through his hair, making a mess of it.

"Of course I'll be there, I just have some stuff to finish up here."

"Right, I'll leave you to it so." Merlin heard the sound of someone standing up and retreated around the corner, standing in the dark hallway.

A few minutes later, he saw Lance walk to the elevator.

He stood at his desk for a few minutes looking at the door to Arthur's office, not sure if he should go in or not. In the end he decided to bite the bullet.

"You still here?" he asked cheerfully opening the door and paused. Arthur was sat behind his desk, his head in his hands. He looked up sharply.

"What are you doing here?"

"I left my phone behind..." he trailed off.

"Oh," Arthur leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Everything ok?" Merlin asked walking to the desk, Arthur looked at him with a shrug and Merlin took that as an invite and sat down.

"I saw Lance walking out." He left it at that and sat patiently waiting on Arthur to talk, one thing Merlin had learnt about the man was you couldn't force him to talk about what was on his mind, Arthur had to come to it in his own time.

Merlin settled in for a wait. Arthur gazed out the window, Merlin studied him – he looked tired and was frowning but he was still beautiful.

"He's going to ask Gwen to marry him, just thought I should know so it wouldn't be sprung on me," he chuckled humourlessly.

"How do you feel about that?" Merlin asked quietly, Arthur sighed and ran his hands through his hair, Merlin couldn't help but smile – it was standing up in disarray.

"They're a great couple and they're so in love," he paused, "I'm happy for them, I really am," he looked at Merlin and shrugged. He looked so vulnerable, not a common look on Arthur Pendragon and Merlin wanted to go around and pull him into his arms and kiss the frown lines away.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Merlin couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Come on," Merlin said abruptly, standing up, "We need shots and the quiz starts in two hours, plenty of time to get drunk and change before stumbling to the Dragon."

Arthur laughed and stood up.

"Sounds good," he said walking around the desk and Merlin put his hand on Arthur's lower back leading him out of the office.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Leon looked back and forth between the two men on the couch, unsure if he should speak or not.

Gwaine looked like he had run head first into a wall again and Arthur... well Arthur looked like someone told him he was running for president of the US – confused and not entirely sure how that could even be probable.

Leon really had only himself to blame, he was the one who had produced the bottle of whiskey once the poker game had started. He just hadn't expected them to start doing shots.

And now he was stuck with two very drunk and extremely confused men. Not to mention it was only bloody ten o'clock. This didn't look likely to be the all nighter Leon had been hoping for.

Gwaine leaned forward eyeing the table like it might bite him.

"I just don't understand."

"I know." Arthur shook his head.

What was confusing them was beyond the capabilities of Leon's drunk mind. Gwaine stretched out his hand to have it viciously slapped by Arthur.

"Don't touch it!" Gwaine nodded, and didn't stop. "We don't know anything about it – could be dangerous," Arthur said very seriously.

Leon looked at the table and back at the men, both were frozen again – staring at God only knew what.

The door banged open and the two of them jumped and yelped grabbing each other's arms – terrified. Merlin froze eyeing them suspiciously, closing the door slowly.

"Hi..." He looked at Leon who shrugged, taking a gulp of beer. Arthur relaxed and let go of Gwaine.

"Merlin!" He smiled; big and dopey, "my Merlin." He pulled a funny face and then frowned, Leon smirked. Gwaine slapped him over the head.

"He's my Merlin!"

"No he's not."

"Yes, he is – he's mine. I found him!" Gwaine straightened up like a proud champion.

Merlin walked forward slowly, a little wary smile on his face.

"You found him..?" Arthur asked confused and then smiled, "like in a treasure hunt?"

"Kind of," Gwaine said seriously, "but more like a little present sitting on my doorstep."

"Awww..." Arthur cooed, "like a little lost monkey."

"Just like that!" Gwaine nodded, "and he loves bananas!"

"Perfect" Arthur exclaimed happily, "I never find anything good on my doorstep," he pouted.

Merlin sat down on Leons lap – never taking his eyes off the pair, who seemed to completely have forgotten he was there and Leon for that matter. He picked up and took a slow drink from the beer on the table.

"What's wrong with them?" he whispered.

"I've no idea."

"That's too bad, mate," Gwaine said patting Arthurs knee, shaking his head in disbelief at his friends bad luck.

"Yeah. Damn I really want my own monkey now."

"I am not a bloody monkey!" Merlin shouted, startling the two – they looked at him and then at each other.

"Well I suppose we could share him?" Gwaine said smiling.

"Like joint custody?" Arthur looked thrilled.

"Yeah! Brilliant," they high fived and Merlin spluttered.

"I am not..."

"_Shush Merlin_. Ah now look he's getting agitated," Gwaine shook his head.

"We should get him a banana," Arthur said while reaching for his own drink, his gaze fell on the table and he froze with a horrified look on his face.

He grabbed Gwaines arm.

"It's still there."

"I'd forgotten about it," Gwaine said looking ashamed.

"Don't feel bad – it's all mind games... it wants us to forget," Arthur pointed out seriously.

"I just don't understand how it got there."

"And what it's doing there," they both fell silent and stared at the table apprehensively.

Merlin looked at Leon.

"Don't ask – I've no idea!"

Merlin clapped his hands, startling the two idiots again.

"What's the problem?"

They looked at each other and then nodded at the table, Merlin and Leon leant forward trying to see what it was that was so terrifying.

"I'm still confused," Merlin said as he sat back.

They looked at him like he was simple.

"The spoon," Gwaine said. They all leaned forward again, now staring at the small silver teaspoon on the table.

"What about the spoon?" Merlin asked slowly.

"Where did it come from?" Arthur asked, looking worried.

"The kitchen?"

"But how did it get here?" Gwaine asked, "I cleared the table for the cards."

"Oh," Leon said, they all looked at him. Merlin giggling at the serious looks on the two gobshites faces. "It was down the side of cushion, I found it... and threw it there."

"Oh!"

Arthur picked up the deck and started shuffling.

"Merlin, you playing?"

The scary teaspoon completely forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**Beautiful Clusterfucks!  
><strong>_

Gwen was nervous, really nervous. She kept glancing at the door, every time it opened her heart leapt and then sank when he didn't walk in.

It was half eight, the party had started at seven; almost everyone was there but him. She was ecstatically happy, had been since the moment Lance had gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his. But she needed one last thing before she could believe her fairy tale had come true, that she had gotten her prince and they could live the dream.

She walked over to the table to pour another drink and glanced around the sitting room; her closest friends, her family away from home were all gathered to congratulate the happy couple and share in on their joy.

She smiled at Morgana, looking beautiful as always in a green hip hugging dress, standing with her arm around Leon's waist. She started to walk over when the door opened and she froze; smiling with relief when she saw it was Merlin, he put a bag on the floor and turned back to the open door.

Gwen started to walk over, nervous smile plastered on her face and Lance fell into step beside her, clutching her hand.

"It'll be fine," he whispered into her ear but she froze when she saw beyond Merlin into the hall; there was some man she didn't know laughing, he turned and left.

Merlin closed the door, turning with a large bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Look at you!" Merlin exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek and handing the flowers over.

"Thanks," she said, smiling but feeling empty.

"Alone?" Lance asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes..." Merlin looked confused as he shrugged out of his coat, "was I supposed to bring a date?"

"No," Gwen smiled, her cheeks hurt from all the fake and nervous smiling. "I'll go put these in some water."

"Let me," Lance said, taking them off her and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Let's get you a drink," She pulled Merlin over to the table full of bottles.

"Merlin Merlin Merlin," Gwaine hollered, flinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Gwaine," Merlin chuckled, sipping his cocktail.

"What kept ya?"

"Pratface kept me late working on some stupid report," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"And where exactly is his royal highness?" Gwaine asked, pouring a tray of shots.

"He's not coming..." Gwen clutched the table, her heart plummeting to the floor.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Morgana angry voice cut in. Gwen wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"Oh hello!" Merlin smiled, then frowning as he saw Morganas fierce expression and Leon's scared look. "He... eh... can't make it." Morgana snarled. He looked at Gwaine who was handing a shot to all around the table and then glanced at Gwen. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was biting her lip.

"Oh no no no!" He gasped, waving his arms, "he wants to be here, he told me to apologise..." Gwen sniffed and suddenly Lance was by her side.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Morgana fumed.

"No no no!" Merlin slapped the sides of his face, "he's stuck in the office- has to get this report finished tonight. Uther came down today fuming. I've never heard someone shout so much!"

"It's ok Merlin," Gwen smiled miserably.

"Will you all bloody stop interrupting me?" Merlin shouted, shaking his fists.

"Oh dear... You've broken him," Leon said, looking worried. Gwaine laughed.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"

"I knew working for Arthur was too stressful for him," Gwaine butt in, shaking his head sadly, "he's gone mental."

"Cheese has definitely slipped off his cracker," Leon added. Gwen laughed. Merlin glared.

"The only stressful thing is having you fuckwits as friends," he turned and grabbed Gwen's hands, looking her straight in the eyes, "he said to say sorry but he can't leave till it's done but he told me to get here and deliver the flowers and tell you – he'll see you in the nightclub."

"Oh!" Gwen smiled her first real smile of the night.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

The club was buzzing, people everywhere; the dance floor was a hazy mob of gyrating bodies moving in rhythm to the loud music.

Girls in skimpy dresses, if they could be classified as dresses, tottering around in shoes that didn't look safe and boys trying to catch their attention.

Merlin surveyed the floor from his perch at the railings of the VIP area that had been booked by Morgana for Lance and Gwen. He saw Arthur enter, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the blond, in ass hugging jeans and a gray shirt. He walked over to Gwen at the bar, who turned and beamed at him.

Merlin watched the exchange, smiling when Arthur put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her forehead – she threw her arms around him, then Gwaine barrelled into them causing Arthur to stagger.

"Shots!" Gwaine roared over the music, throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

Gwen shook her head laughing, collected her own drinks and went in search of her fiancé.

"Two tequilas, slippery nipples and sambukas!" Gwaine shouted at the barman,

Arthur grimaced but he knew he had to play catch up.

"And two lagers," he added, handing his credit card over.

They slammed the empty shot glasses on the bar, Gwaine's eyes losing focus and Arthur enjoying the buzz of alcohol entering his system.

"So..." Gwaine said sliding in close.

"So?" Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Dance?" Gwaine grinned, Arthur hated dancing but Gwaine had a hold of him dragging him to the dance floor before he could respond.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Having fun?" Lance asked kissing up Gwen's neck, she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna leave?" He bit her earlobe.

"I don't need to see that shit – she is my sister!"Elyan threw an ice cube at them on the couch. Leon burst out laughing.

"He's just jealous," Morgana smiled wickedly.

"I did always think he had a thing for Lance" Percy laughed at the outraged look on Elyan's face.

"Oh shit..." Morgana trailed off, she was staring at the bar.

"Is that...?" Leon asked.

"Yep."

"Who?" Merlin asked.

No one had a chance to reply as Gwaine tripped up the stairs with Arthur close on his heels, looking over his shoulder. Gwaine landed on his knees and Arthur promptly fell over him.

"Gerroff me," Gwaine wiggled. Arthur rolled off, sitting on the floor next to Percy's chair rubbing his ankle with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"What are you bloody doing on the floor?" Gwaine shot back.

"You got in the way of my feet,"

"I don't see how that's my fault – why don't you look where you're going in future?"

"I didn't bloody expect anyone to be down there!"

"Arthur," a sickly sweet voice purred, all heads whipped around to look at the blond, pretty girl looking down at Arthur with a predatory look on her face.

"Vivian," Arthur smiled, Leon helping him to his feet, "How are you?"

"Good, better now I've bumped into you," she said, touching his arm. Merlin snarled in his head.

"Oh..." Arthur looked panicked.

"Why don't you buy me a drink?"

"Well actually I'm just going to have a sit down with the lads for a minute," she scowled at him, "maybe later?"

"Of course," her smile was wicked; Merlin didn't like her one bit! She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the side of his mouth and left.

Arthur looked terrified, Leon patted his shoulder.

"Best of luck mate."

Arthur glared at them all, pointing his finger out.

"No one is to leave me alone with that woman!"

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Gwaine couldn't take his eyes off her, she was pretty in a laid back way. Blond waves falling about her face as she gestured widely, knocking a bottle off the table.

He grinned; she was disaster, she was trying to kick the broken pieces of glass under the table and nearly falling off her chair in the process, pushing her hair out of her flushed face.

She got up and headed for the bar, tripping and crashing into some bloke causing him to spill his pint all over himself. Gwaine laughed, as she used her cardigan to try mop up the mess that was his shirt. The bloke tried to gesture her off but she was having none of it and continued to try to clean his shirt. Eventually the bloke pushed her off and walked away shaking his head. She looked sadly after him.

Gwaine's eyes followed her to the bar, where she elbowed her way in rummaging in her bag and pulling out some money. She turned and crashed into another poor unsuspecting man, Gwaine wanted to hear the rambling lunacy coming out her mouth as the man backed away holding his hands up. She flicked her blond waves out of her face and started walking; Gwaine saw the wet patch on the ground and reached out his hands helplessly, seeing but unable to do anything from the VIP area, above the main floor of the club. He watched as she walked into the wet patch, shoes losing grip on the floor and falling on her ass.

"Disaster, that one," Morgana said, looking down at the poor girl on the floor while someone tried to pick her up.

"Beautiful clusterfuck more like," Gwaine grinned, winking at Morgana and heading off to meet this wonder of incomprehensible chaos.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Ah Merlin," Arthur sighed walking into the VIP area, his idiot assistant was alone, sitting back on the couch looking very relaxed. Arthur looked him up and down, suppressing a shudder. Merlin looked positively delicious, in black skinny jeans that made his legs look endlessly long and a black shirt. A sudden image of those legs wrapped around his waist made Arthur pause. Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

"Hi," Merlin smiled, patting the spot beside him on the couch. Arthur was only too happy to comply and plonk himself down, enjoying the feel of Merlin pressed into his side.

His arms were along the back of the couch and his hand drifted down to Arthur's shoulder, completely of its own accord but to Merlin's delight Arthur relaxed into him.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah..." Arthur sighed, resting his head on Merlins shoulder.

"So where's your friend?"

"Who?" Arthur asked after a minute.

"The blond one... The pretty girl," He added after a minute.

"Oh Vivian?" He shrugged, "Not a friend, her father is a business partner of my fathers – I've known her for years. She wants me but it's not gonna happen."

"No?" Merlin asked looking at him.

"No, not my type," Arthur looked straight in his eyes and Merlins breath caught.

"What's your type?" Merlin asked quietly after a few minutes, never breaking eye contact. He could feel Arthur's breath on his cheek.

"Someone real," Arthur said, looking away and putting his head back on Merlins shoulder.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Look at those two," Leon cooed, pointing at Merlin and Arthur on the couch.

"Awwww..." Gwen gasped, "So cute!"

"Did wonder when it'd happen," Lance smiled.

"Nothing's happening," Percy pointed out.

"Well lets give them a helping hand!" Morgana smiled wickedly, walking up the last few steps. "Dance floor!" She cried grabbing Arthurs arm and dragging him to his feet, Elyan right behind her grabbing Merlin.

Both men looked quite pissed off.

"Harpie," Arthur whined but allowed himself to be pulled, clutching on to Merlins shirt.

The music was loud and had a deep beat, the dance floor was packed and they all ended up crushed together. Morgana had her hands in the air, eyes closed and moving with the beat. Leon bobbed from one foot to the other, looking awkward and Elyan, and Percy were instantly pulled in by a group of girls, grin plastered to Elyan's face. Percy, however, for such a large man, looked scared. Gwen and Lance had their arms around each other, moving in sync and lips finding each others.

Merlin and Arthur ended up pressed into each other, Merlin put his hands on his bosses hips and moved in rhythm with him. At some point Arthur turned him around and pulled him back flush against his chest continuing to move to the music. Merlins head was spinning.

Arthur leaned his forehead against the nape of Merlins neck, breathing him in. He smelt like some kind of herbal shampoo, a musky delicious aftershave and sweat. Arthurs head was spinning and he wanted to run his tongue down the delicious pale neck.

Morgana smirked, looking at them and Leon grinned happily.

Suddenly someone crashed into them, Merlin only staying up because of Arthur's arms around his waist.

"Alright?" Arthur panted in his ear. Merlin nodded.

"Drink?" Arthur nodded, grinning shyly at Merlin and they left the dance floor.

"I'll get these," Merlin said.

"Sure, back in a few," he nodded towards the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Arthur froze, staring at Merlin. He was still at the bar and didn't look like he was going anywhere soon. He was talking to some bloke, who had his arm over Merlins shoulder as they leaned in to talk to each other.

Arthur was rooted to the spot, then Merlin laughed, flushing and Arthur felt sick. He had to get away, get outside, get anywhere but here. His chest felt tight and sore and couldn't believe what an idiot he was.

Of course Merlin wasn't interested, he was just being his usual friendly bumbling idiotic self. He turned and came face to face with Vivian.

"There you are," she purred, pressing up close to him.

"Yeah." He ran his hand through him hair, looking at the floor. She rubbed his arm.

"What about that drink then?" She asked. His eyes snapped up to hers and he could see the desire in them. Well here's someone who wants me, he thought.

"Why bother with that?" He said looking her up and down slowly, settling back on her eyes and she smirked pulling him in. He walked her back to the wall and leaned down to catch her lips.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Listen mate, I have to get back to my friends," Merlin said trying to detangle himself from the man.

"Why?" the man purred in his ear, tickling Merlin who laughed and blushed.

Admittedly the man was very good looking, and Merlin would normally be flattered by the attention but he had to find Arthur. He slipped out from under the mans arm and took a step away but he wasn't having any of it and grabbed Merlins hip.

"Seriously," Merlin said exasperated, the man was persistent; he had crowded Merlin as soon as he stopped at the bar but all Merlin could think of was Arthur. He was excited and nervous and unbearably turned on and all he wanted was the blond.

"Come home with me," the man purred, Merlin shook his head and desperately looked around the room trying to find help. His heart plummeted and his knees went weak.

The mans grip tightened and he looked at Merlin concerned. Merlins eyes were fixed across the floor, the man followed his gaze to see a couple kissing passionately.

"What the fuck?" someone said right beside Merlin, he looked to see Gwaine staring at Arthur and Vivian with a horrified expression on his face. Merlin felt like throwing up,

Gwaine looked at him and shrugged.

"This is Ellie!" He said pulling a pretty girl with blond waves to his side. Merlin smiled weakly at her, glancing back to see Vivian leading Arthur towards the door. Merlin turned back to the man and smiled at him.

"Live close by?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah," the man smiled and took Merlin's hand leading him away.

Gwaine scratched his head, looking about confused – he took Ellie's hand, leading her

over to people who MIGHT actually be interested in meeting her.

"Seen Arthur and Merlin?" Morgana grinned and Leon chuckled. Gwaine looked at them, baffled.

"Yeah. You're not going to believe it..."

"I know!" Morgana shrieked, "can't believe it actually happened!"

"I know" Gwaine laughed, "hold on!" he help up his hands, "thought you hated Vivian?"

"What?" Morgana asked, looking confused.

"Yeah – Arthur just left with her".

"What?" Everyone shouted. Now Gwaine was really, really confused!

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, breaking the suffocating silence.

"Elena, but everyone calls me Ellie!" She said holding out her hand with a big smile and tripped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Suicidal Caffine!  
><strong>_

The door closed and Vivian flicked on the light, Arthur was right behind her. He spun her around and pushed her against the wall crushing his lips into hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe her luck – finally after years of trying to get him, here he was – ravaging her mouth, his hands roaming all over her body. He hadn't said anything since propositioning her but that didn't worry her – he never said a lot to her anyway.

She gasped as his hands ran up her thighs pulling her knickers off, she reached down and undid his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Arthur... Fuck," she moaned and he bit her neck.

He was rough and Vivian gasped as her head hit the wall with the force of his thrusts, she clawed at his back and sucked a bruise onto his neck.

Vivian let out a high pitched moan, her body clenching around Arthur as she came, he grunted loudly and then his legs gave out. They sank to the floor, Arthur kneeling, his forehead resting against Vivian's chest.

He took a few breaths and then moved off her. She ran her hand down his face as he sat beside her, back against the wall.

"Bed?" she smiled coyly and he looked at her in shock. She started to feel uncomfortable; her heart rate going back to normal and smoothed down her dress. She looked at him; his hands were clenched and head bowed. He visibly shook himself and looked at the woman sitting beside him. She smiled and put her hand on his.

"No, I have to go," he stood, did up his pants and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Merlin stared at the ceiling; his hands were clenching sheets below him as the man, Damien, sucked his cock.

He tried desperately to get the image of Arthur and Vivian out of his head, but it kept dancing around his head. What the hell had happened? He was angry, really angry and confused.

He had no interest in this man, and his cock sucking abilities left a lot to be desired.

He sat up and wished it was a blond head bobbing around his crotch. This wasn't going to work, his anger was the only thing fuelling his libido.

"Stop."

Damien looked at him, smiling and he stood up pushing Merlin back.

"No," Merlin pushed back at him.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"Can't do this," Merlin slid out and began doing up his jeans.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Merlin put his hand on Damien's cheek, "You've been great," he kissed his forehead, "but this isn't going to work – sorry."

Damien shrugged, looking disappointed, Merlin picked up his jacket and left.

* * *

><p><strong>oooOooo<br>**

**Morgana (09.55); **Explain.

**Arthur (10.15); **What?

**Morgana (10.18); **Vivian.

**Morgana (10.33); **ARTHUR! I will come over and beat it out of you if I have to.

**Arthur (10.35); **It was nothing

**Morgana (10.39); **Maybe to you, but what about Merlin?

**Arthur (10.45); **What about Merlin?

**Morgana (10.48); **ARTHUR!

**Arthur (10.56); **Leave it.

**Morgana (11.00); **You can bet your ass I won't, now explain.

**Morgana (11.07); **What happened..?

**Incoming call: **

_**Morgana 07879002666**_

"You have reached the voicemail of Arthur Pendragon, Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

**Arthur (11.31); **He didn't want me.

**Morgana (11.34); **Huh?

**Morgana (11.48); **Baby boy, what happened?

**Arthur (12.02); **He found someone better.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

A loud crash woke Merlin, he gazed blearily at the clock and groaned.

He hadn't gotten to sleep until the early hours, tossing and turning and when he eventually did drift off his dreams were full of blond hair, blue eyes and muscled torsos.

He shuffled to the kitchen, in need of coffee and was greeted by a girl on her knees sweeping up the remnants of the coffee jar.

"Oh hello!" She smiled, getting to her feet rubbing her hands on the boxers she was wearing.

"Hi..." Merlin looked at the floor, covering in coffee granules and broken pottery.

"Sorry... It just jumped out my hands!" She waved her hands about and Merlin had to smile.

"Suicidal coffee jars? They're the worst," he smirked.

"I know!" She smiled brightly, "cause, the coffee goes everywhere and then when you try to clean it up you get covered in coffee and it gets really sticky and you have to mop the floor as well," she huffed and blew hair out of her face. Merlin laughed.

"Not you're first experience I guess."

"No... All manner of objects become suicidal around me!"

"You were at the club last night, right?" Merlin asked, tip toeing around the mess.

"Yeah... I was with Gwaine, you left with that guy...?"

"Eh... Yeah..." Merlin scratched his head.

"Ah you're home!" Gwaine said walking in. "What happened?" His jaw dropped at the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry, really really sorry!" Elena flapped.

"I just wanted a cup of tea," he shook his head and then put his arms around her, kissing her head smiling at her stricken face. "Hold it a minute, you," He grabbed a hold of Merlins shoulder as he tried to slip past.

"I'm going for a shower," Merlin tried to get free.

"Not until you explain last night."

"Why?" Merlin snapped.

"Cause I'd like to know why everyone practically jumped down my throat!"

"Tea?" Elena smiled brightly.

"Please," the two answered in unison.

Merlin collapsed onto the sofa, Gwaine sat across from him and Elena popped down onto the floor at Gwaines feet.

"Can't fall if I'm already on the floor," she smiled and Gwaine laughed.

"So?"

Merlin put his head into his hands and groaned.

"I don't know what happened!"

"You and Arthur...?"

"I thought maybe," Merlin laughed bitterly, "but then I turn around and he's all over that tramp."

"Who's Arthur?" Elena asked, "not the guy you left with I take it?"

"Nope," Merlin said, sighing.

"He's our friend," Gwaine said, "that's him," pointing at a photo on the shelf of New Years a few years back.

"Oh..." Elena nodded, "I saw him last night, really hot!"

"Oi!"

"Not as hot as you, of course," she patted his knee, "I just remember him cause I've never seen someone's face change so quickly."

"What?" Merlin sat up and looked at the strange girl on the floor.

"We were at the bar, Gwainey wanted to introduce me to you but you were wrapped around that guy," she took a sip of tea, frowning thoughtfully, "I was looking around and I saw this guy walking out from the hall to the toilets – I remember him cause he was really hot" she smiled up at Gwaine, "he was walking over to the bar and then suddenly he stopped."

"What happened then?" Merlin whispered, leaning forward.

"Well, he froze and then he looked like someone punched him. I mean his face just dropped and he took a step back. Like seriously he looked devastated..." Elena looked up. "Oh... He was looking at you..." she trailed off.

"Shit." Gwaine looked at Merlins pale face.

"Yeah, shit!" Merlin agreed, "SHIT!" He pulled at his hair.

"Hmmm."

"No wait! Why the fuck didn't he just come over instead of jumping on that one?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. Gwaine laughed, shaking his head.

"Seriously? You pillock Merlin!"

"What?"

"Arthur walks in on Lance and Gwen at it like rabbits and walks out again without saying anything, do you honestly think he'd walk up to you when you your were wrapped around some bloke?" He rolled his eyes, sitting back, Merlins jaw dropped.

"Well why not?" Elena asked, looking confused. Merlin silently thanked her.

"Cause while Arthur might seem like a cocky confident prat he's actually really insecure as well," Gwaine glared at Merlins snort of disbelief, "you've met Uther, yeah?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded.

"Imagine growing up with a man like that!" Gwaine said, "never being good enough, always put down, always trying to prove himself and it never being enough. Then imagine someone he thought actually loved him or a friend," he looked pointedly at Merlin, "choosing someone else over him."

"But I didn't..." Merlin whined.

"But it would kind of have looked like you did," Elena grimaced. Merlin felt sick.

* * *

><p><strong>oooOooo<br>**

**APendragon (12.11); **I'm not here

Merlin looked up and through the glass into Arthurs office, he was sitting behind his desk, typing away on his computer.

**MerlinEmrys (12.13); **I can see you

Arthur looked up and gave him a withering glare.

**APendragon (12.14); **No you can't because I'M NOT HERE!

"Is Arthur in?" A perky voice asked, Merlin looked up to see Vivian.

"Ah... No," He smiled brightly, glancing through the glass again to see an empty seat.

"Oh! Where is he?"

"He... Ah... Is about somewhere..."

"Vivian my dear, how lovely to see you!" Merlin felt like banging his head on the desk. Uther walked over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "what are you doing here?"

"Uther! I'm here to get your son to bring me to lunch but apparently he's not here," she frowned. Uther looked at Merlin, slightly shocked and then into the office.

"What? Where is he?" he barked at Merlin. Merlin had never wanted to be an ostrich before but suddenly shoving his head into the sand seemed really appealing.

"He... Ah... Had to step out..."

"Step out? There's a board meeting in twenty minutes and he needs to finish that account for legal! Where in blazes is he?" Uther was one scary man.

"He'll be back... He just had an emergency," Merlin smiled brightly. Uther gave him a glare, similar to the one Arthur had given him moments before.

"Vivian, perhaps you could arrange another lunch but really today isn't convenient," he smiled brightly at her, she nodded and kissed his cheek and left. Uther turned to glare at Merlin again. "Where is he?"

"He wanted a muffin!"

"A muffin?"

"Yes... He had a craving... When he gets back I'll tell him you want him..."

"Is it not your job to get him... muffins?"

"Well... Yes... But you see I always get the wrong ones... He's very picky and always changes his mind before I get back..."

"Do you have some kind of mental infliction?"

"Yes," Merlin laughed nervously, nodding his head. Uther sighed and walked away.

Merlin got up and stomped into the prats office, it was empty. Merlin chuckled, going round the desk, expecting to find his boss hiding under it. Much to Merlins disappointment he wasn't.

"So... Why are you hiding in your bathroom?" Merlin asked leaning against the door. Arthur looked up at him from his seat on the toilet and grimaced.

"Shut up Merlin."

"Your father thinks there's something mentally wrong with me!"

"So does everyone else," Arthur said standing and trying to get past Merlin, who blocked his path. "Merlin," he snapped.

"No... Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Eh... Of course I forgot how you love to hang out in your bathroom..."

"Shut up!"

"Arthur!"

"I didn't want to see her..." He scrubbed a hand through his hair, his expression a little lost.

"Ah... Not enjoy your night with her?" Merlins mouth tasted bitter, Arthur looked at him sharply.

"It was fine."

"Uh huh."

"It was a mistake, one I don't wish to repeat."

"Then I suggest you rectify your injudicious actions." Both men jumped, Merlin looked around to see Uther standing in the office, looking stony faced. How long had he been there?

"Father..." Arthur stepped out of the doorway.

"Enjoy your muffin?" He threw a harsh glare at Merlin.

"Muffin?"

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Uther asked carefully, "Is it too much to hope for, that you would act in a manner more befitting my heir?"

"Father..." Merlin slipped past the Pendragon's, trying to get out of the office before all hell broke loose.

"We are buying out Olaf's company, demolishing it and now, you deem it prudent to engage in _relations _with his daughter?"

"It was nothing..." Merlin closed the door, leaning back against it.

"Nothing?" Uther stared coldly at his son, "Do you have any idea what this would do to us, if he found out? That _girl_ is his pride and joy," he raised a hand and pointed at Arthur, "you'd find yourself walking down the aisle and, worse, our companies amalgamating."

"That's not going to happen," Arthur's face draining of colour.

"I know it's not, you are going to end this dalliance before it becomes irrevocable or you may find yourself back in New York. "

"You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?" Uther turned and walked to the large window, looking out over the city, "Believe me, I hear the anecdotes of your philandering ways and I choose to ignore them," he turned to look at his son, "but when it impeaches upon business and your legacy, I will take any action required. Including removing you from the equation. "

"Yes Father," Arthur looked at his feet, feeling reprimanded.

Uther nodded, "The meeting starts in ten minutes," he stepped towards the door, "I expect you there, at my side, prepared and diligent," he looked to see Arthur nodding, "you can take care of Vivian later," and with that he left the office, closing the door behind him.

Arthur stood staring out the window, lost in thought. Shame prickled at his conscience, not over his actions with Vivian but because of the disappointed he had heard in his father's voice, behind the carefully, calmly, coldly delivered lecture.

The door opened and Merlin poked his head in.

"Coffee?" Merlin paused, catching a glimpse of hurt in Arthur's eyes before the cold mask of indifference, so like Uther's, slid back into place, "Or whiskey?"

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Gwaine walked in to the kitchen carrying a photo album.

"Look what I found!" He exclaimed happily, dumping the album on the table.

Morgana flicked the cover open, while Leon leaned across to get a look.

"Oh my god," Morgana laughed.

"Great times," Leon sighed wistfully.

"Why's that?" Merlin asked around a mouthful of digestive.

"First time they shagged," Gwaine said, earning a smack from Morgana. Leon grinned dreamily.

Merlin grinned, flicking the pages.

"Where was this?"

"Fathers estate, we went up one weekend when summer started."

There were photos of the whole lot of them, and a few faces Merlin kind of recognised. They all looked happy. The kettle started whistling and Merlin went to fill the teapot.

"Oh..." Gwaine sighed.

"What?" Morgana asked, Leon chuckled.

"You really need to ask?" She leaned over Gwaine shoulder and snorted.

"I'm surprised you don't have that one framed!" Gwaine gave her a scandalous look and then his gaze fell on Merlin who had taken a step back to the table, loaded with cups and a packet of biscuits and he smirked. Merlin didn't like the look one bit; he set the cups down and took another biscuit retreating to get the teapot.

Leon looked pointedly at Gwaine and Morgana giggled. He ripped the photo out of the album and when Merlin got back to the table, thrust it out to him. Merlin took it, looking confused before his eyes widened comically when he looked at the picture.

It was Arthur, standing topless in the sun, jeans hanging low on his narrow hips. The sun glinting off his muscles, sparkling on the light sheen of sweat on his perfectly sculpted body. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkled as he smirked at whoever was behind the camera. Merlin gulped, feeling his cheeks start to heat. He tore his eyes from the photo and held it out with a slight tremor in his hand to Gwaine who raised his hands as if in surrender and laughed.

"Keep it!"

"What?"

"Keep it."

"I heard you, you dollophead" he rolled his eyes, "I meant why?"

"Do you not like it?" Leon asked with an innocent look on his face, Morgana cackled – the wench.

Merlin felt his cheeks burn, Gwaine laughed.

"Why would you possibly think I'd want a picture of that idiot?"

"Cause he's a hot idiot," Gwaine said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which in fairness, Merlin thought, it was.

"And you're pining," Leon added helpfully, the git.

"I am not!" Merlin said outraged, bastards – complete bastards. Morgana patted his shoulder, the look said it all. He was, well not pining exactly just in lust, definitely not the other L word with the giant, arrogant prat. He pulled his hand back and looked at the photo again.

"Just something to wank over," Gwaine said, pouring the tea. Morgana smacked him while Merlin spluttered.

The front door slammed, Percy and Arthur walking into the kitchen, Merlin hid the photo – flushing all the way down to his toes.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked, reaching for a biscuit.

"Nothing," Merlin snapped, earning a confused look from the prat.

"Time of the month is it?"

Merlin stormed out of the kitchen to sounds of laughter behind him – still clutching the photo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Chicken Soup!  
><strong>

Merlin could hear the shouts before he got the key in the door, Morgana's high pitched shriek and Leon's usually quiet voice raised a few octaves. He frowned but went in anyway. Gwaine was sitting on the couch, looking at the wall –a gleeful expression on his face.

"S'happening?"

"Leon's disagreeing with his keeper!"

"I can hear that, thanks. I meant why are they in _our_ kitchen shouting?"

"Lance asked Arthur to be his best man," Percy said, strolling in from the hall.

"And mother hen hasn't taken it well at all," Gwaine grinned.

"Ah." Merlin sat down, "So... What did his _highness_ say?"

"He'd think about it."

"Oh! Well that's good," Merlin smiled.

"_Good?" _Merlin turned to see a glaring Morgana.

"Hi 'Gana!"

"What about this is _good _Merlin?"

Merlin had never really understood why everyone was so terrified of Morgana, now he did. She was a bloody dragon lady, scary as fuck! He expected to see smoke billowing out of her nose at any second.

"I... Eh... Just meant that... Eh... It might mean that all this is finally behind... Eh... Them." He shrank into the couch, leaning into Gwaine for protection. The git smiled wickedly and moved down the couch.

"Put it behind them?" Morgana snarled, Leon grimaced. "It is behind them! Lance is just rubbing salt on the wound now."

"Hardly."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Well maybe Lance just wants Arthur to be his best man..." Merlin shifted uncomfortably, "I think... I mean... I think..."

"Spit it out, man!" Gwaine smiled, Merlin glowered at him.

"I think you're overreacting," He said quickly, "I mean Arthur would have said no if he was offended or whatever by the idea. But he didn't so maybe it's ok..."

"You don't know my brother."

"I kinda do," Merlin interrupted, Gwaine whistled lowly and stood.

"Oh really?" she snarled. Gwaine grabbed his keys and motioned at Percy to get up.

"Yeah."

"No, you think you do! All you see is the pretty face, and a large bank account," she spat.

"What?" Merlin shouted, standing up.

"Morgana..." Leon said reaching for her arm.

"You lead him on and then dismiss him when it suits you – you're no better than any of the others."

"_Get out!"_Merlin pointed at the door trembling.

"I think you should leave Morgana," Gwaine said, opening the door.

She stormed out, Leon looking between the door and Merlin.

"She didn't mean it and I will have it out with her, don't worry but..." He looked at the door again and ran his hand through his auburn curls, "if I don't go after her... I won't get any sex for a really really really long time."

Merlin huffed out a laugh, Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder and Leon left; smiling grimly at Merlin.

"Alright mate?" Percy asked, still hovering around the door.

"Yeah," He said sitting back down.

"Well we're going to the gym, wanna come?"

Merlin shook his head.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

The sharp knock on the door startled Merlin out of his daydream, he muted the telly and answered the door.

Arthur was standing there, looking like he wasn't sure what he was doing there.

"Hi."

"Hello Merlin. I came to see how you were," he looked around.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, well that's good... can I maybe come in?"

"Sure." Merlin stepped back and Arthur walked over to the couch, putting a paper bag on the table. Merlin stared cautiously at him but followed slowly.

"I'll... Eh... Get some spoons".

Merlin looked in the bag and snorted, pulling out a tub of Ben&Jerry's cookie dough.

"Arthur, what exactly are you doing here?" Merlin continued to look in the bag, as Arthur came back in with spoons.

"Well, I heard Morgana was a wee bit mean to you... So I came over to make sure... eh... you were ok." He looked at his feet and shuffled a little bit.

"Right," Merlin chuckled, he placed all the items in the bag on the table and then looked back at Arthur who was now sitting on the couch, looking awkward. "And what did you think was wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Bless him, the prat looked confused.

"Well," Merlin started, looking fondly at his boss, "you brought ice-cream, Tangled and chocolates..."

"Do you not like Disney films?"

"I do, but you are aware that I haven't just been dumped nor have I had my heart broken?"

"Yes..." Arthur said slowly.

"And that I'm not sick?"

"What?"

"You brought chicken soup."

"Yeah."

Merlin shook his head, rolling his eyes indulgently and putting a hand Arthurs shoulder.

"These are things you bring, usually a girl, when she needs cheering up cause she's upset over a guy and these..." Merlin pointed at the tubs of soup, "you bring someone when they have the flu."

"Oh..."

"So I'm curious why you brought them here?" Merlin tried not to laugh.

"Well, these are things people always bring me. I thought they were just general comfort things... I didn't realise each bloody situation had its own things."

Merlin laughed at the petulant look on Arthurs face.

"I didn't have to come, you know?"

"I know, and I'm glad you did," Merlin smiled, "put the DVD in."

When they both had settled down onto the couch, Merlin picked up a spoon and started eating his comfort soup. His smiled fondly, thinking of Arthur and his emotion fuckwitted ways.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Gwaine pushed Ellie into the door, crushing his lips against hers and moaning when she licked into his mouth. He fumbled with the keys, trying to get it into the lock, finally stumbling into the sitting room when the door gave way and nearly losing their footing. He kicked the door closed; never losing contact with her lips until laughter broke threw his haze of lust.

He looked up to see Arthur and Merlin on the couch, laughing at them.

"Hello," Arthur smiled, winking at Gwaine who smirked back – he stepped away from Ellie.

"Hi Ellie!" Merlin smiled brightly.

"Hi," she smiled, blushing.

"Don't let us interrupt you," Arthur waved a hand, Merlin shoved him.

"We'll just continue this in..." he waved towards the hall.

"Bedroom?" Merlin helpfully suggested, his eyes crinkling in mirth.

"Yes," Gwaine dragged Ellie away. Once the door was closed he set on her again, kissing her lips and then her jaw, biting her earlobe gently as she tried to pull his top off.

"Clothes. Off. Now." she panted against his lips and he laughed. He stepped back and pulled his top off and went to undo his belt when she fell over, attempting to pull her shoes off. He laughed and picked her up, sitting on the edge of the bed while he took care of her shoes.

He looked up the length of her body, she was leaning on her elbows looking at him. Her cheeks were flushed, hair a mess and chest heaving with her deep breaths. He quickly undid his jeans and stepped out of them, undoing the button on hers and pulling them off quickly.

As she scooted back on the bed, he grinned as he caught sight of her pick love heart underwear and kissed up her thighs. She pulled him up to her lips and his hand found her bra strap, unclasping it as he rolled them over so she could straddle his hips.

His breath caught, she was beautiful. A complete disaster she might be, but perfect to him. She leant down and kissed his neck, sucking hard on his pulse, causing him to moan. She ground herself against him, causing him to moan louder as she chuckled and then started kissing down his body, stopping to bite his nipple.

He quickly flipped them over again so he was settled between her thighs and captured her mouth again, kissing deeply. He ran his hand down her body, making her shiver from his light ticklish touch. He leaned up on his elbows briefly to pull her ridiculous, yet for some unflappable reason, sexy underwear off before settling back between her legs.

"Come on," she moaned, arching her back when he continued to just kiss her.

"Impatient," he smirked into her neck, giving it a teasing bite before sitting up on his knees.

He took his time, raking his eyes over her, chuckling at her fierce look before bending down to hook her leg over his shoulder. He leant down and kissed along the inside her of thigh, enjoying her soft gasps and trembling beneath his fingers.

He used his fingers to spread her and ran his tongue all along her cunt. She moaned deeply and started moving her hips, he smiled before concentrating on her clit, swirling his tongue around, running it over the bundle of nerves faster and faster. Loving the taste, smell and feel of Ellie under him.

She was whimpering now and grinding her hips, fucking herself on his face. He sucked sharply on her clit, pushing two fingers into her wet heat causing her to arch off the bed, screaming his name.

He pulled her legs around his waist and thrust forward, before she had time to recover.

She moaned, throwing her head back as he buried his face into her neck. She scraped her nails across his shoulder, making him groan. He grabbed her wrists and pinned then above her head, stretching her body out below him. He leant down and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. She started meeting him thrust for thrust, driving him as deep inside as he could.

Sweat was running down his back and he crashed his lips into hers, it was sloppy and uncoordinated just a tangle of breaths and tongues.

Gwaine could feel his orgasm building inside of him and he thrust harder and faster. Suddenly Ellie's body went on lock down, everything tightened – her legs around his waist, her heat around his length and she arched off the bed, head thrown back as she came for a second time. He followed her over, grunting out her name with a list of profanities.

Afterwards, they lay in a tangle of messy sheets and limbs. Sweat cooling on their skin as their hearts returned to its normal pace. He kissed her head and pulled her onto his chest, her weight a grounding comfort.

He fished a cigarette out of the packet on his night stand and lit it with his zippo. Ellie squirmed a little before sitting up and taking the lit cigarette off him, taking a drag and smiling at him. Her hair a complete mess and cheeks still flushed.

It had been two weeks now and he still couldn't get enough of her. It scared him a little, he never had a relationship that lasted more than a few fucks – apart from Arthur but that was just two friends using each other, a nice symbiotic situation, Arthur got a shag and Gwaine got to get his hands on that gorgeous body. In college it had been kind of a _rite of passage_ to shag Arthur Pendragon. But this was different; he didn't want to lose her to someone else nor did he want it to just be casual sex – for once in his life he wanted more.

He had no idea how much time had passed but Ellie's deep, even breaths told him she was asleep and he slid out from under her. She curled onto her side and buried her head in his pillow. He smiled, pulling the covers over her.

The sitting room was dark, the only light coming from the telly. The credits rolling on whatever film the boys had been watching. Gwaine walked over to the door to find the coat he had dropped when they had come in. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he had a text.

"_Can't get through to Merlin. Tell him I'm sorry –M"._

Gwaine snorted, turned to the couch and froze, chuckling to himself. Merlin and Arthur were both fast asleep, curled up together. He picked up the blanket off the chair, putting it over them before turning off the telly and heading back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish Arthur was mine... they all belong to the BBC! No profit made from this... (this applies to all previsious chapter's posted as I didn't know where to put it before )**

**Big Thanks to my fantastic Beta, Helle, taught me all about commas! Also a great cheerleader! Her comments made me wanna write more **

* * *

><p><strong>oooOooo<br>**

**Chapter 7:**

**Keys & Marshmallows!  
><strong>

"I don't know 'Gana," Arthur scratched his head, "he's your husband."

"He was your friend first," she smirked at her brother, who chuckled quietly.

"Excuse me," Leon bellowed, "a little help here!"

"Must say, he has a lovely arse."

"I know," Morgana smiled.

"You selfish sods, will you get me out of here!"

"I'm curious, about how you got yourself into this predicament," Arthur laughed, walking forward to Leon half in, half out of the window.

"I forgot my keys."

"Hmmm, interesting." Arthur took out his phone and started taking pictures.

"Oh, go inside and get some from the front!" Morgana smiled.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ! I hate you both."

"Ah now, don't be like that you great, stupid oaf." Morgana patted Leon on the arse. He huffed.

"So are you coming or going?" Arthur laughed.

"Arthur," Morgana said, trying not to laugh, "go in and pull him in."

Leon winced at the sudden brightness in the dining room, scowling as Arthur walked in smirking.

"I have to say, of all the things I was expecting when Morgana called, this was not it."

Leon glared at his wife over Arthur's shoulder.

"Why did you call this twit?"

"Well the security company me called me, saying that our alarm was going off and they couldn't get through to you. I didn't want to come here by myself in case there was a burglar."

"And damsels in distress always call me. The knight in shining armour," Arthur smiled, smugly.

"If I had known it was just my Neanderthal husband, stuck in the window – I would've called everyone!"

Leon scowled as Arthur grabbed him under the arms and pulled.

"Ow!" Leon yelped, "Wait, my belts caught on the frame."

"Right," Arthur huffed, "raise your hips."

"Arthur please," Morgana smirked, "save that talk for Merlin."

Leon giggled, and Arthur threw her a filthy look. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Please, continue," she waved her hand, her phone in her hand, recording all.

"Ow!" Leon spluttered as Arthur started to pull again, "it's too tight."

"Well, wriggle your hips a bit, then," Arthur panted, "Jesus, you are a heavy fuck!"

Morgana giggled, but clapped her hand over her mouth, when Leon came free and both men crashed to the ground.

"Arthur," she ran over to the sprawl of bodies on the floor, shoving Leon off Arthur, "you okay?"

"Ouch," he whined.

"My bum hurts," Leon groaned, Arthur kicked at him.

"Serves you right," Morgana sat back on her heels, looking at the two on the floor. Leon huffed and stood up, wincing slightly and hauling Arthur up.

"I think you broke something," Arthur scowled, rubbing his arm.

"Hopefully your head," Leon smiled.

"See if I ever help you again, you ungrateful sod," Arthur pointed at Leon.

"Didn't ask for your help!"

"Oh whist, you bumpkins," Morgana said, sighing. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallow's?" Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Such a child," Leon smirked.

"I'm not the one that got stuck in a window."

"Boys!" Morgana clapped, "Leon, say thank you."

"Thanks," he muttered, scuffing his shoe off the floor. Arthur snorted.

"Always do what your master says?"

Morgana slapped him on the back of the head, and Leon glared.

"Dare, I ask," a deep voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Uther, standing looking at the three of them warily.

"Father," Arthur cleared his throat, "what are you doing here?"

"I was invited for dinner," he smirked, "I didn't expect a show, though."

Morgana walked forward and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I'm making these two hot chocolate, would you like one?"

"As long as there are marshmallows," he smirked at his son.

"How'd you get in?" Arthur asked, following them to the kitchen.

"I took the more conventional route through the door," Uther chuckled, looking at Leon who blushed.

"Oh!" Arthur said, sitting at the table, "thought I closed the door."

"You did, I have a key."

"Does everyone have a key to our house?" Leon spluttered.

"Everyone except you, it seems," Arthur laughed.

Morgana placed the cups of hot chocolate on the table and got the bag of mini marshmallows from the cupboard.

"Merlin?" Uther asked, looking at his son.

Arthur chocked on his mouthful, coughing and spluttering as Leon clapped him on the back. Uther looked bemused, and Morgana smirked. Father and daughter, eyeing each other wickedly.

"What?" Arthur asked, once he got his breath back, "you can stop hitting me now, you baboon." He glared at Leon, who was trying not to laugh.

"Merlin?" Uther asked again, taking a sip.

"What about him?"

"He's your assistant, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

Arthur's jaw dropped, and apparently it was the funniest thing the other two had ever heard. The stupid fucks, Leon was shaking with laughter, his head on the table and Morgana was clutching the counter, laughing. He glared at them.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well from the exchange in the sitting room, though it did sound like a low budget blue movie, I heard his name mentioned."

Again, Arthur's jaw hit the table.

"Wonderful goldfish impression, Arthur. But I would like to know if you are having sexual relations with a member of staff, we don't want a law suit."

Morgana finally seemed to have gotten control of herself and patted Arthur on the back, while smirking at her father.

"No, but oh, how he wishes they were!"

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Well," Leon said, settling onto the couch, "that was an interesting evening."

"Indeed," Morgana smiled, curling into his side.

"Poor Arthur, I thought he was going to have a coronary."

"Yeah," Morgana laughed, "I wonder how long it'll take him to get over it this time."

"Ha ha," Leon grinned, "I remember the first sex talk, he couldn't look at his father for weeks."

Morgana laughed, "Yeah, he was as bright as a beetroot when he came out of the study, and father wasn't much better."

"Hmmm," Leon nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply. "Did he ever try to give you a sex talk?"

"No," Morgana laughed, turning and biting gently at Leon's earlobe, he shudder, "he left that to Dr Gaius."

"Um?" Leon murmured, kissing her neck and pulling her into his lap, "educated you well."

"Yes," Morgana gasped, straddling his thighs, as Leon bit her collarbone, "he told me to treasure my virtue."

"Oh?" Leon said, running his hands up, under her top, she raised her arms and he pulled it off, before capturing her lips.

"Not a lesson that stuck," she moaned.

"No," Leon agreed, pushing her skirt up her thighs, running his fingers over the top of her stockings.

Getting impatient with the gentle touches, she yanked his jumper over his head, as Leon laughed and flipped them over so he was lying between her thighs on the couch. She purred happily and ran her hands down his back.

"You know," Leon lifted his head, from kissing her chest, "I'm a bit worried about the amount of people who have keys to our house."

"Don't be," she lifted her head to kiss him again.

He groaned into it, but then kneeled up and looked at the door. "But any, uninvited guest could just stroll in."

Morgana laughed at the pout on his face. "Not really, it's only Arthur and father."

"And there goes my boner," Leon smiled, shaking his head.

Morgana giggled and hooked her ankles around his waist and pulled him back down, biting his lip.

"Not into a wee bit of exhibitionism?"

Leon laughed against her lips, "Not for your family." He kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Any plans for tonight?" Percy asked, as he and Arthur ran towards the park. The sky was slowly getting brighter as the sun rose, their breaths coming out in white puffs.

"No," Arthur said, enjoying the comfort and quiet of his and Percy's dawn, weekly run.

"Not rescuing any giants in distress?" Percy laughed.

"He told you?" Arthur grinned.

"No," they jogged across the road, entering the park and set off down their favourite path. "Morgana told Gwen, who told Lance, "he paused, scrunching his face in thought, "who told Gwaine, who told Merlin and Ellie, who in turn told me."

"Christ on a tricycle!" Arthur laughed, "You lot gossip like a bunch of school girls."

"Giant game of Chinese whispers."

"Yeah," Arthur panted.

"So, wanna come over tonight for a few beers?"

"Sure, we could go out clubbing. Round up Gwaine and the others."

"Nah, it'll just be us," Percy shrugged, quite a feat while he was running.

"How come?"

"Well, I got the place to myself tonight," he gave Arthur a shit eating grin, "Gwaine and Ellie are going to see 'Breaking Dawn'." He laughed at the look on Arthur's face, "I know, apparently, she's a huge twilight fan!"

"Edward Cullen fan?"

Percy laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"More into Eric Northman myself."

"Hmmm," Percy murmured, "I'm straight but I wouldn't pass him up myself."

Arthur laughed, smacking him on the arm. "Right, so will we just head out? Or do you wanna stay in with beer and pizza?"

"Beer and pizza of course, it's Saturday night!"

"That makes absolutely no sense," Arthur pointed out.

"Strictly Come Dancing is on," Percy said, Arthur snorted, "it's really good this year, Harry Judd is amazing!"

"You sure you're straight?" Arthur laughed, avoiding Percy's smack, he was the size of a tree and could easily kill Arthur with a slap!

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

The door slammed, startling Arthur awake. He sat up, looking around the dark room.

"Ouch, fuck!" Accompanied by a crash.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked the darkness.

There was an undignified, high pitched, girly squeal and another loud crash.

"Who... Who's there?"

"God."

"Hmph," He could hear Merlin moving about again, "sounds more like a prat to me." He said snidely, flicking on the light and glaring, slightly unfocused, at Arthur on the couch.

"Do you know who I am?" Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" Merlin asked, smirking, trying to stand up straight, "Have you forgotten?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"You know," Merlin said, wobbling across to the couch, "going to start charging you rent." He plonked down with a drunken wobble. Merlin walking when drunk, was like watching a foal take its first few steps.

"That's my feet," Arthur huffed, pulling his feet from under Merlin's arse.

"My sofa," Merlin smiled, his gaze unfocused.

"Want water? Coffee?" Arthur asked, sitting up properly.

"Um... Water," Merlin smiled lazily at Arthur, who got up and headed for the kitchen. He turned to see Merlin stand and follow him, stumbling all the way.

"Good night?"

"Yep," Merlin said, "went out with me mates, Freya and Will. Haven't seen them in ages. What you do?"

"Just hung out with Percy," Arthur shrugged, ready to move and catch Merlin if he lost the battle with gravity.

"Ah," Merlin nodded his head slowly, "make you watch Strictly, did he?"

Merlin's eyes closed and he hummed softly, Arthur stared at him with a small smile on his face. They stood in silence for a few minutes, while Merlin's breathing got deeper and more even. Suddenly his arms, holding him up at the counter gave way and Arthur stepped in front to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Arthur," Merlin said softly as he opened his eyes, seeing the blonds face a few inches from his own. Arthur's strong arms holding him up.

"Come on, sleepy head," Arthur put an arm around his waist and tugged gently, "let's get you to bed."

Merlin took a shaky step forward, right into Arthur and saw his eyes go wide. Merlin smiled happily and leaned in to kiss him. Arthur turned his head slightly so Merlin's lips landed on his cheek instead and pushed him back.

"Come on," Arthur said, helping him stand properly and tugging him to the door, "bed."

Merlin put in hand on Arthur's neck, turning him to face himself and leaned in again. Arthur put a hand on Merlin's chest and pushed him back slightly. Merlin frowned and tried but to push Arthur's hand out of the way and get to Arthur's mouth. Arthur turned his head again and took a step back, Merlin swayed dangerously. Arthur put his hands on Merlin's hips to steady him, and Merlin lurched forward again.

"Merlin, stop," Arthur whispered, closing his eyes briefly.

"Why?" Merlin demanded. Arthur looked up to see a dark and angry expression on Merlin's face.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." Finally Arthur got him moving and up to his bedroom.

Arthur left him to get into bed while he went to fetch the pint of water and a packet of painkillers. When he got back to Merlin's room, he was curled up in bed.

"Here," Arthur said sitting on the edge of the bed, "take these." He handed Merlin two aspirin. Merlin looked up at him, with big blue eyes and Arthur smiled. "Water's here, and I'll leave the tablets if you need them in the morning." He got up to leave but Merlin caught his hand.

"Stay," he looked hopefully at Arthur, who shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" Merlin asked angrily, sitting up.

Arthur sighed and sat down again, taking Merlin's hand in his hand.

"I want to," he admitted, looking closely at Merlin who smiled.

"Then do."

"No," he let go of Merlin's hand and stood up again, he gently pushed Merlin to lie down again.

"I don't understand," Merlin said sheepishly.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, then put his hand on Merlin's cheek. "You're drunk, Merlin." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Merlin's forehead.

Arthur closed the door gently behind him, leaving Merlin lying in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! **

**So first and foremost I just wanna say a huge and heartfelt thank you everyone who left a comment, I love reviews they always make me smile. Andrea, the update made your morning but your comment made my day *hugs*! And to all who put this fic on their alerts, thank you, thank you, thank you! Love you all 3**

**Now, some housekeeping. So there are 13 chapters to this fic. I'm almost finished writing, just have to tidy up 13 and write *shifty eyes* 12... I skipped ahead of myself and I'm having a bit of trouble hopping back but it will get done and hopefully soon! **

**So, this fic was supposed to be a little thing but it took on a life of it's own and I've really enjoyed writing – I'm opening up the floor to requests! If anyone has one, can be anything – maybe something that was mentioned but never written or any background stories... I don't wanna be finished writing so if anyone has something that's like written don't hesitate to put an idea forward! You can put them in the reviews or PM me!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't any of them, and no profit made!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Steam engine!**

"Give me your credit card."

"Well hello to you too, Merlin," Arthur said, sitting back in his chair, "I would love a cup of coffee, thanks for asking."

"Credit card, Arthur," Merlin walked over to the desk, waving his hand in the air.

"Oh yes, a sandwich would be lovely."

"Arthur, I don't have time for your nonsense today!" Merlin walked around the desk, pushing Arthur forward and taking his suit jacket off the back of the chair and looking in the pockets.

Arthur looked bemused as Merlin threw the jacket on the sofa and came back over.

"_Merlin,"_Arthur gasped as Merlin started patting his thighs, looking for the wallet. Arthur stood up and moved away, hands in the air. "What do you want?"

"Credit card, Arthur, credit card!"

"Yes, I got that. But why?"

"It's Percy's birthday tonight."

"I am aware."

"I have to get him a present."

"And you want to use my money?" Arthur looked incredulous.

"Obviously, I'm not going to pay for it, you clotpole. You have enough money." He looked at Arthur like he was being obtuse on purpose.

"Excuse me?" Really, the insubordination was unbelievable.

"Present, Arthur!"

"Merlin," Arthur rubbed a hand over his face, sometimes talking to Merlin was like chasing his tail. He was never going to catch up, "why am I paying for your gift for Percy? And really, you're at work, you can't just run off to go shopping when you feel like it."

"What?" Merlin looked up, startled, "I've already got him something. I'm going out to get something for you."

"Why?"

"I always get them for you."

"No, you don't."

"Eh... Yes I do, you dollophead."

"Merlin!" Arthur sat back down.

"Arthur, just give me the credit card and do you need me to go get a change of clothes for you?"

"My god, you're like another mother hen. I've already got Morgana, Merlin," Arthur huffed, closing his laptop. "I've already got a present for Percy, and I'm leaving early to get ready."

"Oh," Merlin looked surprised, "wouldn't it have been easier to tell me earlier." He walked out and closed the door to the office.

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur shouted, "Get me a coffee!"

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Who's the girl?" Arthur asked, weaving his way through the group in the pub, heading back to the table, carrying a few pints.

"Freya, friend of Merlin's," Gwaine trailing behind, shrugged, spilling some beer onto the floor, "think Percy's sweet on her!"

"Sweet on her?" Arthur laughed, "Jesus, what's that woman done to you?"

"You're just jealous, man," Gwaine smirked, sitting down beside Elena.

"Right," Morgana said brightly, "time for pressie's!"

There were whoops of delight from round the table, Percy blushed and dipped his head. Freya smiled sweetly, touching his arm lightly.

"Okay," Merlin spoke up, "Arthur bought it himself, I'm dying to see what it is!"

"What?" Gwen laughed, all heads turned to Arthur. "You always do that!"

"Thank you!"

"No, he doesn't!" Arthur protested.

"Oh please, darling," Morgana smirked, "he does everything for you, buying presents, picking out your clothes, feeding you..."

Everyone laughed, Arthur looked outraged.

"So? What you get?" Lance asked, looking intrigued.

Arthur huffed but pulled an envelope out of his pocket. They all laughed.

"A gift voucher?" Gwen asked, shaking her head.

"You know," Gwaine sneered, "maybe you should've let Merlin take care of it."

"Shut up," Arthur snapped, handing the envelope over to a still blushing Percy.

"Thanks, mate."

He ripped open the paper, taking out the card and opening it. His eyebrows shot up and then he looked up at Arthur beaming. Arthur smiled hesitantly.

"Like it?"

"Wow," Percy gasped, "it's great!"

Gwaine grabbed the card out of Percy's hands, looking at the slip of paper inside. He snorted.

"Ballroom dancing lessons?"

They all looked at Arthur in surprise.

"See?" He looked triumphant, "I can do things myself!"

"Yes, maybe," Leon smiled, "but you still need Merlin to pick out your socks!"

They all laughed.

"Right," Gwaine shouted, "Mine next," he handed a glittery bag over, "it's from me and Ellie."

Percy took the bag with a smile, taking a swig of his pint, looked in the bag and choked, beer coming out his nose. Freya peered in the bag.

"Oh," she exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Morgana took the bag and laughed.

"Really? Gwaine, you're intolerable," she put her hand in and pulled out a box of condoms, then a bottle of lube and a cock ring, shaking her head. "It's endless," she laughed, "what did you do? Buy everything in the local sex shop?"

Arthur stood up, leaning over the table to look in the bag. He snorted, pulling out a mini vibrator. Percy blushed deeper.

"Going to ship you off to Sex Addicts Anonymous, and let them deal with you," Arthur laughed, looking at Gwaine.

"Oh no," a soft voice whimpered. Arthur turned to look at Elena, a look of horror on her face.

Gwen laughed, putting an arm around her.

"Don't worry," Lance cooed, "he wouldn't really. He loves Gwaine and his sex escapades."

"Who doesn't?" Elena smiled, Gwaine kissed her forehead, smirking at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and sat back down.

Freya smiled at Percy, slipping her hand into his, "Could be fun," she gestured, minutely at the pile on the table. Percy smiled sweetly at her, before leaning in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but smiled indulgently at them. He loved Freya, she was sweet, gentle and shy. Even though Percy, was a big mountain of a man, his quiet ways suited the timid girl. She was someone for him to take care of.

Leon pushed at brightly wrapped gift across the table.

"Arthur," Elena spoke up, a few minutes later. He looked up, taking a drink and raised his eyebrow at her, "would you be interested in a threesome?"

Beer flew across the table, from both Arthur and Gwaine.

"What?" The two of them stared at the little blond, her smile bright and eager.

"Well it's just, I know Gwaine loves shagging you and I thought..." she trailed off, while everyone burst out laughing, Gwaine looked outraged and Arthur looked troubled.

"And that's my cue to go to the bar," Arthur stood up, Leon joined him.

A few minutes later, Freya and Percy got up to join the boys at the bar. Leon came back with a fresh round of drinks.

"Amazing," Merlin said, looking at Percy's arm around Freya.

"Jealous?" Gwaine asked.

"Nope," Merlin shrugged, "it's just unbelievable, is all."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking confused. "Two, lovely people, getting together is unbelievable?"

"No," Merlin shook his head, taking a big gulp of his pint, "s'not that. It's just how easy it was." He waved his hand in the air.

They all looked at him concernedly.

"I mean, this is the second or third time they've met," he shrugged, "and you two," he pointed at Gwaine and Elena, "met at a club and suddenly _bliss!"_ he groaned and put him head on the table.

"Merlin?" Lance asked, looking concerned.

"I'm ok," he looked up and smiled softly.

"You'll meet someone," Morgana said, touching his arm, looking surprisingly tender.

"Yeah," he looked up at the bar. They followed his gaze, seeing Arthur laughing.

"Ah," Gwen said.

"What?" Elena said, looking confused.

"This masochist here, has fallen arse over tits for his _Highness,_" Gwaine smirked.

"Well yes, we all know that." She smacked Gwaine lightly.

Merlin glared at her.

"There are monks in seclusion in Tibet, who know that," Leon put in.

"Shut up, Leon," Merlin moaned.

"What I don't get," Ellie said, scrunching her face up in confusion, "is why you don't just go and jump him?"

"That's why I'm moaning," Merlin shrugged.

"Oh, so there's a point to it, this time?" Morgana laughed.

"Quiet you," Merlin pointed at her, "what I was trying to say was, it was so easy for you two," he pointed at Gwaine and Ellie, "and those two," he gestured at Freya and Percy, "but we've," he waved his hand back and forth between the bar, "been dancing around each other for months, I propositioned him and still nothing's happened! We're doomed!" he dramatically finished, banging his head on the table.

Leon patted his back, looking bewildered.

"But it's Arthur!" Gwaine pointed out.

"That's no excuse," Ellie put in.

"Thank you," Merlin smiled at her.

"Actually, it is," Morgana said, "nothing's ever easy with him."

"True," they all nodded, sipping their drinks quietly.

"Kiss him," Leon said, after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Merlin looked up.

"Just walk over there, grab him and kiss him senseless!" Ellie beamed.

"Yeah," Merlin rolled his eyes, "not likely."

"Why not?" Gwen asked, a soft look on her face.

"He'd probably punch me."

"Oh go on, just do it!" Lance said.

"No," Gwaine chimed in, "I mean, yes," he gestured in the air before leaning over, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "kiss him, but then bend him over that bar stool and bugger him silly!"

Merlin burst out laughing, "Sure."

"No, really, he'd love it!" Gwaine nodded, like the all-knowing sex deviant he was.

"Yeah, just..." Gwen looked about, searching for the right words, "take charge," everyone looked at her, "I mean, don't fuck him here, now, obviously, but like, em, go... you know, do it," she finished lamely. Lance chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah! Save the fucking for later," Ellie smiled.

"Exactly," Gwaine smirked, he pointed at Merlin, "he loves having his nipples played with."

"Be careful though," Gwen butted in, "he's a biter."

"Yes," Gwaine punched the air, "but he loves..."

"Right," Morgana said loudly, standing up, "that's my little brother, so I really don't need to hear this. I'm going to the ladies."

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"They're all looking at us," Freya said quietly.

Percy looked over at the table, and sure enough the whole lot of them were staring at them, well not them, more specifically Arthur.

"Not us, sweetheart," he said fondly, looking pointedly at the blond, perched on the bar stool.

"Never bodes well when Gwaine has that look on his face," Arthur said, looking concerned. They watched Morgana get up and head to the restrooms.

A little while later, a whoop from Gwaine caught their attention again. Arthur looked over to see Merlin stand up, straighten his shirt, Gwaine punch the air, Ellie and Gwen to clap quietly and Leon and Lance to smile hugely.

Merlin turned to face the bar, the look of determination on his face causing Arthur to place his fresh pint on the bar, by his elbow and sit on the edge of his seat.

"_Guard your loins, _dude, that man's on a mission," Percy laughed, moving to stand at Arthur's shoulder, Freya took a few steps back.

Arthur panicked, Merlin looked like a little stream engine, rolling straight for him. He was moving incredibly fast and had tunnel vision. Arthur slid forward, till only a sliver of his arse was on the stool, one foot on the floor when the engine collided.

If Merlin had stopped a step back, he could easily have put on a hand on Arthur's waist, another behind his head and kissed him. As it was, he hit Arthur with such force, that he was propelled backwards. Arm reaching out to grab something, anything, finding the sleeve of Percy's t-shirt, the other arm flailing and knocking, not only his but a few other glasses to the floor. The stool tipped dangerously, and with a crash, Arthur fell backwards, head hit the edge of the bar first, and then the solid brass foot rail along the bottom of the bar, before landing on the floor amid the spilt alcohol and broken glass.

The pub fell silent.

Percy was staring, open-mouthed at his friend on the floor. Freya had her hands over her mouth, looking at Arthur, then at a horrified Merlin. Merlin looked like he had run head first into a wall.

"_Merlin_, you really are a complete idiot, aren't you?" Arthur moaned quietly, holding his head. Tiny dots of blood, appearing from all the cuts caused by shards of glass.

"_Arthur!"_ Morgana screeched, running over.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise.

"Well shit," Gwaine said, watching Percy pick Arthur up. Freya had her arm around Merlin.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"You know what I think?" Gwaine laughed, wiping bits of glass off Arthur's back.

"I've no idea what rattles around that little head of yours," Arthur winced, pouring cold water over his arms to wash off the blood.

Percy dapped at the cut on his forehead, smiling slightly.

"I think," Gwaine continued, shooting Arthur a dirty look in the mirror, "that it's your turn."

"My turn for what, exactly?" Arthur asked, batting Gwaine's hand away as he tried to sort Arthur's hair out.

"To make a gesture," Percy supplied.

"A gesture?" Arthur asked disbelievingly, "This was Merlin making a gesture?" motioning to his less than perfect appearance.

"I'll admit, his execution wasn't exactly great," Gwaine smirked. Arthur snorted. "But I do believe," Gwaine continued, "that he was attempting to kiss you, you flutebox!"

"Well his technique leaves a lot to be desired!" Arthur snapped, but a soft smile touched his face.

"So it would seem," Gwaine said, "but that boy's magic," he pointed at Arthur in the mirror, "and if you're playing, you're playing for keeps."

"Pretty much a done deal, anyway," Percy patted Arthur on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Oh God, Oh God!" Merlin moaned, head on the table.

"Here, drink this," Morgana put a glass of whiskey in front of him. Merlin gulped it down, wincing at the bitter taste.

"It's not that bad," Lance said, trying not to smile at his friends distress.

"Not that bad?" Merlin gaped, "He could have brain damage!"

"Nah," Leon smiled, taking a drink, "he has a really thick head."

"I'm going to be fired," Merlin groaned, head back on the table.

"Oh give over, with your delicate sensibilities, already," Morgana rolled her eyes. "He's fine. Save a few cuts and bruises."

Ellie and Gwen put their arms around Merlin.

"I wonder if they'll give us the CCTV," Leon, ever helpful, put in. Ellie laughed.

"Piss off," Merlin muttered.

Lance cleared his throat and Merlin looked up. Morgana gestured over to the bathrooms, where Percy was heading over to the bar and Gwaine was looking at Arthur a little apprehensively.

Merlin looked panicked, but stood up and stepped away from the round table. Freya grabbed his fingers and gave them a tight squeeze and Leon grinned dopily at him. He took a step towards Arthur who was walking over slowly.

He stopped a few feet away. Merlin grimaced when he saw a bump already rising on Arthur's forehead, just above his eyebrow, with a slightly purple hue.

"I'm so sorry," he gushed, looking at Arthur's stony expression.

"Do you hate working for me so much, that you thought it'd be easier to kill me?"

"I'm so so so so sorry," Merlin panicked, "you have to believe me, that was not how it was supposed to go."

"Really?" Arthur smirked, "and what exactly was supposed to happen?"

"Well, I, you see," Merlin trailed off, looking at the floor. Suddenly Arthur's shoe's were in his line of sight, he looked up and Arthur was right in front of him. He gulped.

"Really, Merlin," Arthur smiled, "when you're trying to kiss someone," he put a finger under Merlin's chin, "it should go, more like this." He leaned in the last few inches and pressed his lips to Merlin's.

A round of applause sounded around the bar, with some catcalls and wolf whistles being issued from the table to their left.

Arthur smiled into the kiss, then took a step back looking at Merlin's shocked face.

Then Merlin grinned, "Where do you think you're going?" he said, before pulling Arthur back in and cupping his head so there was no escape.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all for reviewing! *hugs***

**Now, I'm very very happy – I have _finally _started chapter 12 *yay* not much left to do, which means by the time I get to updating it, it'll be written and edited! Woohoo! Just one scene left of chapter 13 so there shouldn't be any delays with updating, every 2nd or 3rd day is my usual, at least I think it is ****J**

**That's the news over and done with... **

**Beta thanks to Helle **** and I don't own anyone in it!**

**Warning! Warning! Warning! ****This fic has been labelled M but there hasn't been much of that so far but this chapter is _definitely _NC-17 – read at your own discretion!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

_**The Art of Wooing!**  
><em>

Percy froze in the kitchen doorway. Merlin was standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on either side of his face, looking in horror at the oven.

"Merlin?" He ventured gently.

Merlin turned to look at him, slowly shaking his head.

"Mountain man, you're causing a traffic jam here!" Gwaine huffed from behind. Percy took a tentative step in the kitchen, still looking at Merlin in concern.

"S'wrong with you?" Gwaine asked, looking bemused as he walked to the sink.

"Arthur's coming over for dinner," Merlin said miserably, now clutching his hair.

"Oh!" Percy smiled, a wicked gleam in his eyes, he winked at Gwaine, "want us to clear off for a few hours?"

"You don't understand," Merlin said, now pulling at his hair.

"Ah, come on now," Gwaine threw an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sure his _Highness_ has seen whiter arses than yours."

Merlin scowled at Gwaine and pushed his arm away, "You don't get it."

"No," Percy agreed.

"Arthur's coming for dinner," Merlin started.

"You said that already," Gwaine helpfully put in.

"I said I'd cook."

"The _who _in the _what now?"_ Gwaine gasped. Percy bit his lip to stop himself smiling.

"It was the mouth, it just said it!" Merlin howled.

"Ah Jaysus, you really have to get a leash on that mouth of yours," Gwaine laughed.

"Merlin," Percy said, "you can't cook."

"Way to state the obvious, tree trunk," Gwaine smirked. "Have you forgotten the incident with the beans?"

"How could I?" Percy grimaced , "I've still got burn marks."

"Shut up, you pillocks," Merlin glared, "and help me."

"Right," Gwaine clapped his hands, "I'll do the pot noddles and Percy," he pointed, "you stick a pizza in the oven." He scratched his head, "Merlin, you go find candles."

"I am not serving him noddles and pizza for _fucks sake_!"

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to help," Gwaine said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Time to call in back up," Percy said gravely, reaching for his phone.

Gwaine grabbed it off him, "Gwen my darling, the most beautiful being in existence, light shines out of your... Oh hello Lance," he pulled a face, "is Gwen there?" Merlin and Percy shuffled closer. "Well where is she?" He rolled his eyes, "well, it's just we have a bit of a situation here. You see our beloved idiot Merlin, wasn't satisfied with trying to kill Arthur last week so he's gonna have another go tonight." Merlin hit Gwaine across the head; he ducked and moved across the room. "He's going to cook him dinner." There was a pause and then Gwaine laughed loudly. "Yes, we all remember the beans. So we need some culinary advice, apparently pizza is out." Gwaine sat down, "Ok, great!"

"Well?" Merlin asked.

"Lance is on his way over, he'll cook and then we'll all clear off." Gwaine smiled, "and then maybe... you can enjoy some, much needed, naked time!" Gwaine winked.

* * *

><p>Merlin pushed the pasta around his plate, scowling at the table. The food was good, Arthur looked great but it was so unbelievably awkward. The conversation was stilted – when Merlin could think of something to say and Arthur kept looking at him in a strange way that unsettled Merlin.<p>

"Well," Arthur said, putting his fork on the plate, "that was lovely."

"Lance cooked it," Merlin frowned.

"I know," Merlin looked up sharply to see Arthur smirking, "it's his signature dish."

"Oh, right," Merlin said, looking back down at the table.

Arthur nudged his foot under the table, and kept at it until Merlin looked up again.

"What's going on then?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Well, you invite me for dinner but you've hardly said anything and you won't look at me. What's going on?"

"I just... I," Merlin scrubbed a hand over his face, "wanted to do something nice for you but this is a complete disaster."

"Something nice for me?" Arthur frowned.

"Yeah, dinner and... Wine and..." He waved his hands around. Arthur got a tender look on his face but there was a glint in his eyes.

"Merlin," he drawled, in his characteristic prattish manner. "Are you trying to woo me?"

"No!" Merlin snapped, glaring at the smug look on Arthur's face. He stood up sharply, chair scrapping across the tiles on the floor and grabbed the plates, walking to the sink. He could hear Arthur chuckling, the git.

Merlin turned the tap on more forcefully than necessary, causing water to splash all over his shirt. He cursed, closing his eyes in frustration and turning the tap off.

"Arthur," he started, but gasped as he felt the hot press of someone right behind him.

"Yes?" Arthur breathed into his neck, nuzzling at the top of Merlin's spine.

"Ngh," Merlin moaned as Arthur bit lightly at the flesh on Merlin's neck.

Arthur chuckled, the vibrations running through Merlin straight to his cock. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Merlin gasped, as Arthur slid his hands up under Merlin's shirt, dancing lightly over his hip bones.

"You know," Arthur said evenly, Merlin hated him in that moment – that he could be reduced to a mumbling mess with a few light touches and feather kisses and the prat sounded fine. "I rather like the idea of being _wooed._"

"Yeah?" Merlin asked, smiling as Arthur kissed up his neck and bit his earlobe. Merlin turned, trying to angle his lips to Arthur's but lost his train of thought when Arthur put a hand on his stomach and pulled him tightly back against himself and slipped his foot in between Merlin's, abruptly knocking Merlin's knee's apart. Arthur stepped into the space between Merlin's spread legs and pulled him flush against himself.

Merlin's mind was racing, he was super sensitive to every kiss, every feather light touch of Arthur's fingers roaming his torso and the hard press of Arthur's cock against his arse.

As Arthur started to rut slightly against Merlin's arse, Merlin decided he had enough and turned, crashing his lips in Arthur's.

Arthur groaned in satisfaction, rubbing himself shamelessly at Merlin's crotch. Merlin threaded his hands threw Arthur's hair and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moaning as Arthur's tongue entered his mouth, moving in the same rhythm as his hips, causing a delightful friction that Merlin desired.

"Bedroom," Arthur panted; an undetermined amount of time later. Merlin nodded furiously, pushing Arthur backwards but barely breaking contact with the other mans lips.

They stumbled down the hall, pausing for a few minutes of passionate kissing as Merlin pressed Arthur into the wall.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom, breaking apart as Arthur turned to close the door only for Merlin to press him in the cool wood. Removing Arthur's t-shirt, Merlin nuzzled at Arthur's broad shoulders, before slipping hand around and undoing the buttons on Arthur's jeans. Yanking them down roughly causing Arthur to stumble a little but Merlin held him in place with a firm hand at the base of his back.

Arthur groaned as Merlin dropped to his knees, pushing the jeans and boxers further down and ran his hands up Arthur's thighs.

"Merlin," Arthur moaned as he felt the unmistakable feel of a tongue run across his arse cheek. His legs started to tremble.

"Shush," Merlin soothed, petting Arthur's flanks. He continued kissing lightly across Arthur's arse and brought his hands up to slowly spread Arthur. Merlin blew lightly, causing Arthur to groan and slam his fists into the door. Merlin smiled and swept his tongue along Arthur's cleft. Arthur whimpered and Merlin continued, circling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle.

"_OhGodOhGodOhGod!_" Arthur cried out, pounding at the door. Merlin chuckled, he pointed his tongue pushing it inside, Arthur moaned loudly, breath coming in gasps as Merlin continued to fuck him with his tongue. Spit ran down Merlin's chin but he smeared in against the exposed flesh of Arthur's arse. Merlin pulled back slightly to admire the hidden rose of Arthur's flesh, blowing lightly causing Arthur to tremble as his fingers clawed at the door. Merlin ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscle before rubbing his lips on the glistening, spit wet entrance. He pushed his tongue back in, fucking his hole again before pushing in a far as he could and wriggling his tongue until he hit Arthur's prostate and then Arthur's knee gave out.

"Stop, stop, pl_ease Merlin," _he panted.

"Huh?" Merlin asked, disbelievingly.

Arthur turned, gripping the edge of the desk for balance and looked down at the flushed Merlin on the floor. "I don't want to go off like a fifteen year old virgin."

"Oh!" Merlin laughed, standing up to kissing him lightly, pulling Arthur towards the bed.

"You can eat my arse out to your heart's content later," Arthur smiled, kicking both shoes, trousers and pants off and away from them. Merlin stood back and admired the view.

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and waved his hand. Merlin quickly and gracelessly divested himself of his clothes and went to stand in front of a flushed, pupil blown wide Arthur.

Arthur ran his hands up Merlin's legs and up his body, stopping at his hips to tug him forward. Merlin kneeled on the bed, straddling Arthur and leaned down to kiss him.

Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and pulled him close, slotting their leaking cocks together. Merlin moaned, arching his back and Arthur latched on to his exposed neck sucking a bruise onto Merlin's flushed skin.

Merlin sat up on knees, Arthur groaned as cool air rushed between their bodies before Merlin pushed him back slightly. Arthur scooted further back onto the bed, dragging Merlin with him and Merlin leant down, attaching his teeth to Arthur's pebbled nipple. Sucking and nibbling causing Arthur to buck his hips, craving friction.

Arthur used his strength to roll them over, lying side by side. He ran his knuckle down Merlin's cheek bone, gazing into his bright eyes. Their legs were tangled and both were panting raggedly. Merlin's hair was in disarray, cheeks flushed and his fingers were trembling slightly as he ran them down Arthur's chest.

"You're so beautiful," Arthur murmured, voice thick and rough with emotion.

Merlin ran his hand around Arthur's neck, pulling his head forward to slot their lips together. Arthur moaned into his mouth, savouring the warmth and taste of herbs from the pasta on Merlin's tongue.

Arthur gripped Merlin's arse, slotting their groins together. Merlin drew in a harsh, ragged breath at the renewed contact, bucking up into Arthur's crotch.

Arthur dragged his lips away from Merlin's mouth, bringing his fingers up to the warm, moist cocoon of Merlin's lips. He sucked Arthur's fingers into my mouth, swirling his tongue around each digit coating them in saliva before pulling back and licking Arthur's palm.

With one hand holding Merlin's head, Arthur's other hand snaked down between their flushed bodies, touching their erect cocks, running his palm over the precome, moist heads before gripping them together in a tight fist. Merlin began thrusting into the vice of Arthur's hand and Arthur whimpered at the delightful friction, thrusting into the tight grip of fist along with Merlin in tandem.

Their lips found each other again, sloppy and uncoordinated as they thrust their tongues in unison with the cocks.

Using strength that surprised Arthur, Merlin turned them so he was once again straddling Arthur.

Arthur broke from the kiss, looking down at their entwined bodies, panting heavily as he watched their cocks rubbing together. He removed his hand, gripping Merlin's arse with two hands as Merlin slid into the V of Arthur's spread legs, thrusting up with wild abandon.

Merlin buried his head in Arthur's neck, inhaling Arthur's scent mixed with the smell of sex and sweat as they moved together, lost in their combined lust, listening to each other pant and moan loudly.

Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and flipped them over. He sat up, now straddling Merlin's skinny hips. Arthur looked down at him, admiring the view. Merlin twitched, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Arthur's fierce gaze – he rolled over and reached for the dresser, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the draw. He rolled back over, putting them on the bed beside Arthur's knees and looked back at Arthur who hadn't moved.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked nervously in a lust fuelled voice, breaking Arthur out of his thoughts and suddenly he was on top of Merlin, kissing him fiercely. Merlin grabbed onto his broad shoulders, angling his hips so their erections could glide together again.

Arthur moaned, moving to kiss along Merlin's neck and down his body, stopping at particular spots to lavish attention. He bit at Merlin's collarbone and played with his nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. Merlin arched off the bed and Arthur continued down. Biting sharply at Merlin's hipbone while his right hand lifted Merlin's knee and placed it over his shoulder.

Merlin gasped as Arthur's hot breath passed over his rigid, leaking cock before turning to suck a bruise onto Merlin's thigh.

Merlin whimpered before grabbing the tube of lube and forcing into Arthur's hand. Arthur smirked up at him, fringe falling in his eyes as he licked up the length of Merlin's cock and swallowed the head. Merlin groaned loudly, never breaking eye contact with Arthur.

Arthur squirted a generous blob of lube onto his hand and spread it around his fingers. He traced Merlin's hole and slowly inserted one finger, causing Merlin to throw back his head. Arthur hummed around Merlin's cock, still in his mouth and Merlin writhed on the bed.

"Come on, Arthur," He babbled.

He worked another finger inside and Merlin ground his hips down, forcing Arthur's fingers deeper. A third finger joined the other two, opening Merlin up. Arthur curled his fingers, Merlin arching off the bed as Arthur hit his bundle of nerves.

"I'm ready, please, please, please," he sobbed unashamedly as he fisted the bed sheets, as Arthur continued paying lavish attention to his cock, running his tongue along the slit at the top causing Merlin to whimper.

Arthur sat up, fumbling with the condom packet. His hands shaking. "Ok, ok, turn over," he said. Merlin obliged, rolling onto his front and getting up on his hands and knees.

He felt Arthur line himself up, hands running up and down Merlin's back before setting on his hips in a strong grip. Arthur leaded forward and mouthed at Merlin's shoulder blade before slowly pushing in.

Merlin whined, scrunching the pillow in his grip.

"Alright?" Arthur panted.

"Yes, come on," Merlin moaned.

Arthur pushed in a little further before withdrawing and pushing in again, deeper. On his next thrust Merlin pushed back, causing Arthur to groan as he was suddenly balls deep in Merlin.

Merlin knew he was babbling nonsense, no doubt he'd be mortified later but right now he didn't care. Arthur was being agonisingly slow and gentle.

"Harder," Merlin moaned.

Finally the dam broke and Arthur couldn't contain himself anymore, he set a hard, fast and relentless pace. Merlin started moaning really loudly, and more nonsense was spilling from his mouth.

Arthur pulled him up, chest to back and Merlin grabbed onto his thighs, digging his fingers into Arthur's flesh. He gripped Merlin's cock and began to pull him off. They clumsily tried to kiss but it was really just breathing into each other's mouths. Suddenly Merlin went tense, every muscle in his body tightening as he climaxed. Hot liquid spilling over Arthur's fist.

The tightening of Merlin's muscles around his cock, crested Arthur over the edge. Whimpering, which he would deny to his dying day, as his orgasm blasted threw him.

They both collapsed in a heap, after a few minutes of deep, ragged breathing, Arthur slowly extricated himself and lay on his back. Merlin turned into him, a dopey look on his face.

"Hey," Merlin smiled.

"Hey yourself," Arthur smiled, running a finger down Merlin's nose before leaning in to kiss his kiss swollen lips and pull him into his side.

* * *

><p>"Well, no dead bodies," Gwaine said, surveying the kitchen.<p>

"Must be in bed," Percy said, filling a glass with coke.

"Yeah," Gwaine grinned, Percy turned to see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No!" Percy pointed at Gwaine, "absolutely not."

"Ah, come on," Gwaine smiled, walking out of the kitchen and along the hall to Merlin's door.

"No," Percy hissed, grabbing at Gwaine's arm, "it's weird and creepy and I said I wouldn't let you do this again."

"Just a little peek?" Gwaine pouted.

"Arthur will flay you alive."

"Arthur's asleep, BFG," Gwaine smiled, opening the door.

Percy groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Ah," Gwaine cooed, taking out his phone .

Percy turned and smiled in spite of himself, Arthur and Merlin were curled up, sound asleep.

"Morgana will love this," Gwaine beamed, holding up his phone with a picture of the two asleep on it.

"What is wrong with you?" Percy gasped, closing the door.

"Nothing," Gwaine shrugged, walking back to the kitchen. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, but I'm not the one being a creepy fuck!"

"Ah now," Gwaine shook his head, "this is a memento."

"A memento?" Percy asked, Gwaine and logic rarely crossed paths and he was dying to see him wriggle out of this one.

"Yes, obviously," Gwaine said sighing, "I'm going to keep it and give it to them as their engagement present or something."

"Oh," Percy smiled, "still creepy but kinda sweet."

"Shut up," Gwaine huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

******Thanks for all the reviews! *hugs to all* really makes my day when I see one :) **

**dun dun dun... Chapter 12 is finito - yippee! One scene left to write and I'm all done, whew *wipes brow* **

**From here on out, I'm flying solo... No beta sadly. So all mistakes are entirely my own :( **

**Don't own anyone *tear* and no profit is made! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

_**Pigs in Blankets! **_

Uther leaned back against the bar, glass of the finest scotch in his hand and surveyed the ballroom. It was the night of the annual Camelot Industries Christmas and New Year's party and the festivities were in full swing.

Morgana was flirting about the room, jumping about from guest to guest, capturing everyone's attention with a few words. She looked radiant as always, in her full length gold gown, reminding Uther of her mother. Trailing behind was her ever loving husband. Uther was full of appreciation for the man, how he dealt with Morgana on a daily basis and still seemed to love her was anybody's guess.

His gaze landed on Arthur and a smirk touched his lips.

His son was standing in the middle of a group, consisting of board members and business associates. Uther had noticed as soon as Arthur had arrived, alone yet again, that the people that normally sought to monopolise his time at these events had sought his son instead. Making a bee-line for him and waiting their turn. It filled Uther with immense pride to see the man his son had become. He wasn't blind or stupid and he could see the gravitational pull Arthur seemed to have on people.

It was something Uther didn't entirely understand, he had never seen the point of having his employee's love him, he acquired their respect through his prowess on the business battleground – sparing no survivors and suffering no fools. Emotion was always checked like a coat outside the board rooms. He was tough, and had always assumed he would never have accomplished what he did by any other means. However watching his son, discreetly over the last couple of months, he was beginning to revise his opinion. When Arthur commanded, the employee's did – not because he had ordered it but because they trusted him.

For someone in his twenties, it was a remarkable the power that he had. Uther had never been so proud, not that he'd tell Arthur, but he knew his company would be safe hands when he stepped down as Managing Director.

As the crowd around Arthur began to dissipate, with handshakes and claps on the shoulder, Arthur moved to stand next to a couple. It took Uther a moment to recognise them, though it really shouldn't have, the amount of time he had spent thinking about ruining them. It was that girl; that common one whom Uther never approved of – always thought Arthur could do better – Gwen Smith and Lancelot Du Lac. Uther had wanted to find some reason to terminate her employment when Leon had finally told him why Morgana was so annoyed and upset, but his son had intervened from across the Atlantic so he had let it be. He may not pay attention at the best of times but he knew when he heard the unconcealed anger in Arthur's voice. But there they were, happy as Larry, smiling and laughing with Arthur.

Uther had been married and was expecting a child, Arthur, by the time he had been that age. Sometimes he worried that his son would never settle down, and it seemed more likely than not that he would have to rely on Morgana for grandchildren.

"Father, you're looking far too serious for a man at a party," Morgana smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Morgana, I'm always serious," he said sternly but then smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, having a wonderful time. What with that puppy," she said flicking her wrist in the direction of Leon ordering drinks, "trailing me everywhere and Arthur pouting."

"What's wrong with him?" Uther asked sharply.

"Nobody would accompany Prince Charming to the ball," she grinned wickedly, taking a martini from Leon.

"Don't be ridiculous," Leon laughed, "Cinderella just missed her pumpkin."

"I really despair of you two," Uther said, shaking his head. His gaze landed on the door to see Arthur's PA walk in. For once, the boy looked well put together, not the usual dishevelled mess he encountered in his sons office.

He smiled and that smile could light up the entire room, Uther had never thought it before but there was something slightly endearing about the idiot who didn't seem to know his place.

Uther watched as he walked over to Arthur, seeing an equally bright smile on his sons face. They didn't touch, or embrace or anything that would suggest any form of relations between the pair, apart from their obvious joy at seeing one other.

Now, it was not only his daughter he despaired but also his son. Really had Arthur not bedded the boy yet? Any fool could see the tension between them.

Maybe he would end up with two son-in-laws. Arthur's happiness was his main concern, and he could always count on Morgana for the grandchildren, he reasoned to himself.

"Best have a word with Leon," he muttered, signalling to the tall man who looked like he was being called to the gallows.

Merlin paused inside the door, eyes sweeping the crowded ballroom. They finally landed on the one person Merlin had been longing to see for the last two weeks. Christmas at home with his mother had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

When their eyes finally met, Merlin knew his smile was blinding. Arthur looked incredible as always, in a fitted, designer grey three piece suit and that black shirt he loved, open necked and no tie. He walked across the room quickly but made sure to stop a few steps in front of the man – he wanted nothing more than to kiss Arthur and hold him but Merlin knew he couldn't, not here. This was business and besides Uther was about somewhere.

"Hey," Arthur smiled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," they stood staring at each other for a few minutes, the intensity of Arthur's gaze making Merlin's cheeks burn.

Merlin tore his eyes away and moved to stand beside Arthur.

"Missed you," Merlin murmured, trailing his finger down the sleeve of Arthur's suit jacket before lightly circling his palm.

"How's your mother?" Arthur asked, his breath hitching, he twitched his hand away, moving to stand in front of Merlin.

"She's good," Merlin's eyes twinkled, "dying to meet you, of course."

"What? You told her about us?" Arthur asked, taking a step back, glancing around looking for his father. Uther looked busy terrorising Leon.

"Well, I hadn't meant to," he replied, taking a step towards Arthur. "But she caught me on my dash from the shower to my room – thought I'd gotten away with it too until I got down to the kitchen and she was sitting there with tea and biscuits."

"What?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"She was concerned I'd taken up with some vampires," Merlin grinned, then rolled his eyes indulgently as Arthur still looked adorably confused. "She saw all the bite marks and bruises all over my chest, shoulders and back."

"Oh," Arthur blushed, looking at the floor and running a hand through his hand – making a mess of it. "Sorry."

"It's grand," Merlin smiled, "I would've told her soon enough anyway – we tell each other everything."

"No, I didn't mean... I meant about the..." Arthur waved his hand up and down his torso.

"Oh," Merlin beamed, "don't be sorry. I'm dying for round two."

Arthur blushed, but his gaze became heated again, taking a step forward.

"Yeah?" He asked, voice slightly rougher than it had been a moment before.

"Yeah," Merlin squeaked, suddenly anxious now that Arthur was right in front of him and he could easily lean up and kiss him. "Gwen warned me about it anyway," Merlin blurted out, trying to ease the charged atmosphere.

"What?" Arthur asked, voice sharp, stepping back.

"Gwen, she warned me that you were a biter..." Merlin trailed off at the look on Arthur's face. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard.

"Right," Arthur bit out.

"I mean, they were all just teasing me..."

"I'm going to get a drink," and with that Arthur strode off across the floor.

"Merlin," Lance said, walking over, big smile on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked concernedly after seeing his face.

"Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?"

Merlin walked off and picked up a full glass of champagne off a table, downing it as he watched Arthur order a drink and slam the empty glass back down onto the bar. His father looked at him sharply and went to move over to him but Arthur moved off, heading towards the bathrooms before Uther could say anything.

Suddenly Merlin found himself under the scrutiny of Pendragon senior himself. Not liking the intensity of Uther's stare he quickly followed Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur was standing at the sinks, washing his hands and staring stonily at the glided mirror when Merlin walked in. Merlin leaned against the door, looking at the man who had come to mean so much to him.<p>

Arthur glared at Merlin's reflection, watching Merlin chew his lip, looking nervous. Arthur couldn't help but smile, he frowned though when Merlin met his eyes in the mirror.

"It was a joke," Merlin said, slowly walking over until he was leaning into Arthur from behind. He felt the man go rigid and huffed. "Come on, don't be like this."

"Like what, exactly?" Arthur said, turning off the tap.

"A prat," Merlin grinned at his reflection; Arthur sighed and shook his head – allowing Merlin to turn him around. "I'm not going to walk on eggshells around you, enough people do that. But they are our friends and I will make stupid comments from time to time." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and Arthur leaned into him. Merlin lightly kissed him, "but I really did miss you, cabbagehead."

"Missed you too," Arthur murmured before leaning in and catching Merlin lips. The kiss started chaste, just a light press of lips but Merlin had been dreaming of this since he left that afternoon, two weeks previous and this was no time to be delicate.

Merlin snaked his hand around Arthur's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Arthur moaned, parting his lips and ran the tip of his tongue over Merlin's bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth to nip at it. He smoothed the bite with a brush of his tongue, Merlin groaned slightly before pushing his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Massaging their tongues together.

Suddenly, they were pushing and pulling at each other, trying to get closer. The kiss became messy and desperate as they ravaged each other's mouths.

Merlin tugged on the lapels of Arthur's jacket, slowly starting to walk backwards.

Arthur broke away, face flushed, lips swollen and red, pupils blown and hair a mess.

"Merlin, I am not having sex with you in the toilets," he panted.

"Hush now, with your delicate sensibilities. I'm just giving us some privacy, anyone could walk in and god forbid it be your father." He pushed Arthur against the back wall of the cubicle and closed the solid wood door. These fancy hotels had the best toilet cubicles, no one would see their feet or probably even hear them. They were in their own little room, albeit not very romantic what with the toilet bowl but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Arthur crashed into him, reclaiming his lips and Merlin guided their hips together. Creating the delightful friction that both of them craved. Arthur rolled his hips, and Merlin cried out, mostly drowned in Arthur's mouth.

Arthur tugged Merlin shirt out of his trousers and ran his hands up Merlin's back.

Merlin cupped his hand against Arthur's erection and slowly ran his hand up and down the length.

"I am not coming in my pants, do you have idea how much they cost?" Arthur panted into Merlins neck.

"Fine, fine," Merlin huffed, turning them around so Arthur was against the door. He continued to kiss Arthur as he undid his buttons, before dropping to knees and pulling the trousers with him.

Arthur laughed but it turned to a groan as Merlin ran his tongue up the length of his cock.

Arthur treaded his hands into Merlin's unruly locks, keeping eyes locked with the man on the floor as he tongued at the head of Arthur's cock.

Merlin smiled as Arthur's breathing became more ragged and he wrapped his lips around the head of Arthur's cock, sucking lightly. Arthur's hips jumped forward but Merlin held him in place, humming lightly, causing Arthur to tighten his grip in Merlin's hair. Merlin smiled, never taking his eyes on Arthur's face. Who now had his eyes screwed shut and was muttering something that Merlin couldn't make out.

Merlin opened his mouth wide and swallowed down to the base, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside. Arthur cried out, slamming his head against the door as Merlin continued his ministrations on Arthur's cock. Using his tongue to tease, as he sucked on it.

"I'm gonna..." Arthur stuttered, as he tensed and Merlin sucked him right in, feeling Arthur's hot release on the back of his throat. Merlin continued milking him dry, but stopped when Arthur touched his cheek – looking well and truly fucked out and guiding Merlin off his over sensitive cock.

Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet, kissing him softly, tasting himself on Merlin's lips before undoing Merlin's trousers and wrapping his hand around Merlin's hard and leaking cock.

Just then there was a loud bang at the door and both men froze, eyeing it wearily.

"Arthur," came Leon's amused voice, "will you get out of there, your father's looking for you."

When they righted themselves, Merlin grumbling trying to fix himself so it wouldn't look like he was walking around with a raging hard-on, they exited the cubicle.

Leon and Lance were sitting up on the sink surround with grins on their faces.

"Randy teenagers or what?" Lance chuckled.

"Shut up," Merlin said angrily as Arthur walked over to wash his hands, giving Leon a nudge causing him to topple off.

"Morgana's trying to distract Uther," Leon giggled, "so you better get out there and you can finish up later." He winked at Merlin.

"Easier said than done," Merlin muttered, trailing behind a flushed Arthur, and the two giggling idiots they called friends.

* * *

><p>"You two make absolutely no sense," Percy snorted from the door into the sitting room.<p>

"Care for a pig in a blanket?" Gwaine asked holding out a plate, dressed in a slightly too big tuxedo.

"Or some bubbly?" Ellie beamed.

"No, thank you," Percy said hesitantly walking over to pick his keys up from the coffee table. "You know, I'm sure if you had of just asked Arthur would have invited you to the party."

"As if we wanted to go to that!" Gwaine said indignantly.

"Right," Percy said slowly, looking each of them over in turn.

"We're having our own ball," Ellie said twirling on the spot, the skirt of her little Bo Peep dress sweeping up in an arch.

"You could always gate crash," Percy said with his hands on his hips.

"Eh, no!" Gwaine snorted, "Besides Arthur said it was only for '_Camelot Industries employee's_'."

"Well he told me I could go if I liked," Percy shrugged.

"Outrageous!" Gwaine shrieked.

"Well maybe," Percy laughed, continuing to look at Ellie twirling about the room, "it's best you're not there after the last one."

"Oh," Ellie cooed, "what happened last time?"

"Nothing," Gwaine said sternly, eyes daring Percy to say.

"Well," Percy smiled, he could take Gwaine on any day. "Gwaine got drunk and proceeded to tell Pendragon senior how wonderful..." He rounded the sofa, trying to get away from Gwaine, "his son was."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ellie said, amusedly trying to block Gwaine's path to Percy.

"No, no. How wonderful Arthur was in bed and how beautiful his arse was."

"Oh!" Ellie burst out laughing and fell onto the sofa.

"Yep," Percy grinned at the glowering Gwaine. "Arthur threw him out, and that was how Uther confirmed that his son did indeed swing both ways."

"You outed Arthur to his father?" Ellie was clutching her side, laughing.

"Well really," Gwaine huffed, eating a pig in blanket, "how was I to know?"

"You are never meeting my parents!" Ellie said, picking up a spring roll.

"And I'm off," Percy said swinging his keys, "dinner with Freya."

"Good riddance," Gwaine huffed as the door swung shut.

"Shall we dance?" Ellie said, turning up the music and holding out her hand to Gwaine.

"Love to," Gwaine replied putting his arms around her and twirling her about the room.

"So," she grinned up at him. "Am I as wonderful in bed as Arthur?"

"Definitely," he grinned, kissing her. "In a different way."

"Well," she smirked, evil glint in her eyes, "if you wanted I could always fuck you with that dildo I saw in your draw of tricks!"

Gwaine froze, eyes wide as he looked down at his little blonde clusterfuck. Where had she been hiding all his life?


	11. Chapter 11

******Once again, big thanks to all for reviews and signing up for alerts *hugs to all* **

**Big news... it's finished! yippee... wrote the final scene this afternoon and so posting 11 a little early(today instead of tomorrow to celebrate!) **

**I only borrowed them to play with them - don't own them! belong to the BBC.**

**Chapter title commendeered from that JLo movie :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy =D and please review =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

******Shall We Dance?  
><strong>

The music flowed from the stereo sitting on the counter top, a smooth velvet sound capturing all of Percy's senses.

He had moved the table out of the way so he would have lots of room to move about. The handle of the brush balanced on his upper arms as he spun slowly around the room. He held his form and posture, determined to be good at this dancing malarkey!

His teacher had eyed him up wearily the moment he had stepped into the dance studio. All the other men were of average height and he didn't want to be the giant who bumbled about the room. He was resolved to practise until he got it right and hated his size being such a hindrance. There was nothing graceful or agile about Percy yet, but he loved ballroom dancing and he was _going to be _the next Harry Judd, not the next Russell Grant if it killed him.

"One, two, three, four," Percy counted as he stepped about the kitchen, in the pattern of the waltz, trying to be light on his feet and sway with the music.

"Seven," came an eerily good impression of Len Goodman from the doorway, startling Percy and making him drop his brush. He turned scowling to see Arthur leaning casually against the door frame, a grin on his face. "Whatcha doing?" He asked walking over to pick up the brush, twirling it in his hands before handing it back to Percy.

"Practising," Percy scowled, a blush climbing high on his cheeks.

"Ah," Arthur said, a smirk touching his lips.

"Shut up," Percy snapped, his face flushing deeply red now, "you're the one that got me the bloody lessons."

"Not enjoying them?"

"No, I mean yes, I am!" Percy ran a hand through his close crop hair. "It's just it's really hard."

Arthur laughed, "Brush not helping?"

"Oh piss off," Percy growled, "I don't have anyone to practise with."

Arthur stood and surveyed the man before him, he shook his head and then took a step back holding his arms out in the exact way Percy had been trying to accomplish.

"Well, come," Arthur said, rolling his eyes when Percy just stood looking at him in a bewildered manner.

"What?" Percy said.

"I said, _come here_," Arthur repeated.

"Why?"

"You just said you had no one to practise with, so I'm offering my services," Arthur said, sounding exasperated like he was talking to a ten year old. "So come on," he beckoned to Percy with a slight twitch of two fingers on his right hand. It always amazed Percy that Arthur could convey so much with a slight gesture or a few words – he always had an air of command about him.

"Can you even dance?" Percy asked, walking over to the shorter man.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon," Arthur drawled in his arrogant fashion.

"I know, dipshit! That's not what I asked?" Percy laughed as he took Arthur's hand and floundered about wondering where to put his other hand.

"Then you should know that I can do anything," Arthur said with a smirk on his lips, grabbing Percy's hand and positioning it just below his ribs.

"Even waltz?" Percy smiled.

"Especially waltz," Arthur said, straightening Percy's arm, "father sent me to lessons when I was seven and right through my teens. Apparently it shows good breeding when a man can dance." He shook his head slightly, before tipping Percy's chin. "Look at me, not at your feet."

"Yes, Sire," Percy smirked at him and Arthur huffed a laugh.

"Now, on the count of three, move back on your left."

They started slowly moving about the kitchen, Percy found it was easier with a partner albeit it would be better with a female but Arthur certainly seemed to know what he was doing.

"That was my foot," Arthur hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," Percy floundered losing his step.

"At me Percy, not your feet," Arthur snapped, repositioning Percy's head.

"I don't want to step on you again."

"I think I'll survive," Arthur rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't need to look at your feet, you just step in the pattern you know."

"Ok," Percy said, looking uncertain.

They started moving around the kitchen again, picking up the speed and Percy was startin to enjoy himself – even with Arthur correcting him every few steps.

"Well," an amused voice came from the doorway, "isn't this cosy?"

Merlin and Gwaine were standing looking at them, both trying desperately not to laugh.

"Should I be jealous?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Move like Jager, moves like Jager," Merlin sang as he hopped around Arthur's kitchen listening to the radio, flour flying everywhere as he waved the wooden spoon about pretending it was a microphone.<p>

Arthur had been in a bad mood all day at work and then to top it all off he had to go have dinner with his father. So Merlin, using his initiative had gone over to his pent-house apartment, letting himself in with his employee key, to surprise Arthur. He was attempting to bake brownies, Percy had written out the recipe and assured him they were easy to make.

The surprises didn't stop there, oh no, Merlin was a man on a mission.

He had stopped off in a dodgy looking sex shop, Gwaine was always talking about it so one had to assume it was safe, and bought a few toys for them to enjoy. Anything to cheer his 'boyfriend' up!

The bedroom was all set up, cd in the stereo, blankets folded back, candles to be lit and the final touch, home-made brownies to enjoy after the mind-blowing sex.

Merlin had yet to spend a night in Arthur's apartment and he couldn't wait to try out that bed. It was huge and looked really cosy, he may have lay down for a few minutes but no one would know that.

Now, the bed ranked pretty high but it was nothing compared to the bathroom. It was huge! Merlin may have spent an inordinate amount of time since he had arrived, time allotted for brownie baking nonetheless, fantasising about all that they could get up to in that bathtub, never mind the shower, that looked like it could hold five people.

It was an apartment made for wet dreams, Merlin had been here before but always on work business and he hadn't had any time to explore.

Merlin reasoned with himself that even if he got a bit sick of the blond prat, he could stay with him just so he could enjoy the luxurious apartment.

Merlin had also divested himself of his clothes, deciding to greet Arthur in nothing but the prats apron. Merlin couldn't fathom why Arthur had an apron, maybe a gift from Morgana or was he secretly a MasterChef fan? Maybe he had a thing for Greg Wallace, though that seemed unlikely since he appeared to have a thing for Merlin who was about an eighth of that mans size. Merlin blamed all the deserts he gorged on during the show.

The oven beeped signalling the end of cooking and Merlin picked up the oven glove, oven glove? Right, he definitely needed to a have a word with Arthur, was the man a secret souz chef? What else was he holding back?

The hot cloud of chocolate flavoured steam puffed into Merlin's face once he opened the door, making his mouth water. My Lord, it appeared he had done it! Merlin Emrys had baked brownies. Definitely something to write home about.

Just as he was setting the chocolatey goodness on a tray to cool he heard the front door open.

"Honey, you home?" Merlin sang out as he skipped down the hall.

"Merlin?" Arthur stood frozen in the doorway, face pale with a look of horror marring his handsome features.

Merlin's antenna rose, "Surprise," he said hesitantly, waving his hands above his head.

"Are you wearing my apron?"

"Yes, and that's all I'm wearing," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Would you like me to take it off?"

"No," Arthur shouted, hand stretched out.

"I don't know what I pay that house keeper for, honestly, you'd think she could deal with the alarm going off," Uther walked through the still open front door, putting his phone in his pocket and looking around the sitting room. "Now, how about that night..." He trailed off as his gaze finally landed on Merlin, frozen since the second he had heard that unmistakable voice.

Arthur didn't know if he wanted to turn and run back out the door, throttle Merlin or clamp his hand over his father's extremely wide, extremely shocked eyes.

Uther's cold gaze raked over Merlin, standing in an apron, only an apron, hair sticking up in tuffs, flour all over him and chocolate smudged on his cheek.

"Father this is Merlin," Arthur said, sounding weary.

"Were you baking naked?" Uther asked slowly.

"No," Merlin squeaked, "I was wearing this apron."

"But what if you..." Uther waved his hand at Merlin's body, "burnt something?"

"I was careful," Merlin said slowly, looking at Arthur for help. "I made brownies!"

"Very good," Uther said, "we can have one with our night cap," he nodded and then his gaze landed on Arthur.

"Of course," Arthur said, taking a step into the sitting room.

"Why don't you tell me about this relationship of yours? How long has it been going on, for instance?" He asked, a hint of steel in his voice, directed at his son.

Merlin darted to the bedroom to put some clothes on, completely mortified. He had come here to cheer Arthur up – somehow he couldn't see himself getting to enjoy the bath, never mind the bed, tonight.

* * *

><p>As the credits of the film began to roll Freya sat up properly from where she had been leaning against Percy's shoulder.<p>

"Enjoy it?" Percy asked stretching.

"Yeah, it was good. Bit violent though," she said smiling at him.

"True, but now we can go see the English version with no subtitles!"

"Oh god, don't start again!"

"What?" Percy laughed.

"You spent the first half an hour giving out! What did you expect? It was a Swedish film!" Freya laughed.

"Whatever," Percy rolled his eyes, leaning across to kiss Freya.

She hummed contently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy smiled into the kiss before pulling back and lightly kissing her nose.

"Call you a taxi?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe I'd stay," Freya said, her cheeks reddening.

"Yeah?" Percy smiled across at the timid, sweet girl who had come to mean so much to him.

"Yeah," she said biting her bottom lip.

Percy stood and offered her his hand, pulling Freya towards the bedroom.

Percy turned once he had the bed-side lamp lit, seeing Freya hovering by the door looking uncertain.

"Come here," he said softly.

She walked over slowly, bottom lip caught between her teeth and looked up at Percy through her long dark lashes. Percy ran his finger along her cheek bone, catching a stray lock of hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"You sure?" He whispered, leaning down to kiss Freya again.

Freya rolled her eyes, honestly why did everyone treat her like a delicate little flower.

"I'm hardly a blushing virgin," she grinned wickedly, placing her small hands on Percy's hips before running them up under his t-shirt. She stood on her tip-toes, kissing him passionately before pulling the t-shirt off. She took a step back and eyed him appreciatively, a perfectly sculpted body, rippling muscles and lightly tanned skin.

She quickly pulled her own top over her head and unbuttoned her jeans, kicking free of them.

Suddenly Percy was on her, kissing her deeply. He grabbed her thighs and with little effort picked her up. Freya wrapped her legs around his waist as he knelt on the bed, carefully lowering them down, leaning on his elbows on either side of her head so as not to crush her.

She could feel his hard length through the layers of his jeans and underwear and she squirmed under him.

"Jeans off, please," she panted breaking away from his lips briefly.

With one hand he opened his jeans, the other hand was occupied trying to undo her bra strap. As he sat up to kick his jeans to the floor, she shimmied out of her underwear before he lay back down between her thighs.

She moaned as his fingers ghosted lightly over her skin and his lips kissed along her neck, across her collarbone before going back to her lips.

He was so gentle with Freya, nothing like she had been expecting for a man of his size.

Percy touched her like she was glass, fragile and delicate.

Fingers ghosting along her body, making her shiver and tremble dying for more. The heat pooling between her legs as she clung onto him. Gripping onto his broad, strong shoulders, giving her the leverage to grind against him, seeking friction.

Percy chuckled darkly at her impatient squirming, the sweet timid girl gone and in her place a wanton sex goddess. Freya's hair spread out in a dark curtain around her head on his pillow, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated and lips parted, panting.

He ran his tongue up her neck to her ear, which he licked before pulling the lobe into his mouth and biting softly. His hand ran up the inside of her thigh before touching her wet heat. He rubbed his finger tip over her clit making her moan throatily before pushing a finger inside, using his thumb to continue rubbing against her tight bundle of nerves.

Freya was gasping and moaning his name, over and over. Her small arms wrapped in a tight vice around his neck as she rocked in motion with his hand. She bit down on his shoulder sharply making him groan and soothed the marks her teeth had left with a sweep of her tongue.

Percy was hard and leaking precome and began to rock in motion with her, rutting against her thigh and the bed sheets.

Suddenly her nails clawed at his back, stinging slightly and bringing Percy back from the edge. With a throaty cry Freya came, pulling Percy as close as possible and panting in his ear.

Her limbs fell away from his neck in a fluid motion.

"Wow," Freya laughed happily, swooping up to kiss his lips before shoving at his shoulders and huffing when he didn't budge an inch. "Roll over," she rolled her eyes.

Percy lay on his back, head cushioned on the pillows as he watched Freya root around in his bed side draw, finally sitting back with a triumphant smile and a condom. She ripped it open using her teeth and proceeded to leave feather light kisses along his body as she made her way down.

She ran her tongue along his impressive length, making Percy buck his hips upwards.

"Tut, tut," she grinned before flicking her tongue across the head of his cock catching the pearl of precome.

Percy threw his arm across his face, trying to control his breathing. He felt Freya take a hold of his cock before rolling the condom down his length. She crawled up and straddled him, taking his arm away from his face and kissing him swiftly and deeply. Her tongue darting into his mouth, before taking his top lip between her teeth and nibbling at it.

Freya took a hold of his cock, positioning it before sinking down in a swift, fluid movement. She placed her hands on his chest and began to rock.

Percy gripped her hips, careful not to leave bruises on her flawless ivory skin, trying to guide her motions. It was slow and steady, Percy let Freya control the tempo.

Until he couldn't take it anymore, it was too much but he needed more. He easily flipped them over, taking Freya's breath away and then he thrust into her again and again. Harder and faster each time.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he brought his hand down to where their bodies were connected, rubbing against her clit in unison with his thrusting.

Her thighs tightened around him, her moans becoming louder and he burst over the edge with her.

Percy collapsed down on top of Freya, both sweaty and breathing raggedly. He gently rolled over, pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it in the general direction of the bin before pulling Freya into his arms.

She nuzzled at his neck, as he kissed her shoulder trailing his hands down her back.


	12. Chapter 12

******Again as always folks, big thanks for the reviews :) **

**This is the second last chapter :( though I do have two little ficlets to post as well. One as a prequel, focusing on what happened with Arthur, Gwen and Lance. The other is just a bit of silliness, written as a request! =D**

**I don't own any of the characters, just took them out to play for a while! No profits made!**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

_**A Royal Flush!**_

Uther put his cup of coffee back on the table as the door to the office opened. Arthur looked up from the file he had been inspecting and smiled at Merlin.

"Eh, sorry." Merlin mumbled.

"Carry on," Uther said dismissively waving his hand.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Well," Merlin started, looking sideways at Uther. "We're supposed to go to the pub tonight but Gwen just called, Lance sprained his ankle today so he can't walk and everyone's heading to theirs for take-out and a movie instead."

"Right," Arthur said, eyes going wide. "Well, actually I meant to tell you I can't... Eh... Go tonight. Something's come up."

"What?" Merlin asked sharply.

"Tell them I'm sorry."

"Twenty minutes ago you said you'd be ready to leave in an hour for dinner and then we could go straight to the pub," Merlin accused.

"Something's come up," Arthur said, cheeks reddening and looking down.

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"I need Arthur to come to a business meeting with me this evening," Uther said calmly, shooting his son a look before settling his gaze on Merlin.

"Oh," Merlin said, looking sheepish – he had completely forgotten Uther was there.

"Yes, there's no way he can get out of it."

"Ok," Merlin said, smiling at Arthur before backing out of the office, "I'll let the other's know."

"Thank you," Arthur said, once the door had closed not looking at his father.

"Well, you've been using me as an excuse to get out of things since you got back. Might as well give you a hand."

"Yes... Right I..." Arthur looked around helplessly, was there nothing his father didn't know.

"Why are you lying to the boy?"

"I'm not! I just can't..." Arthur sighed in frustration.

"Arthur," Uther interrupted, "if you want this to work you're going to have to be honest with him."

"I know."

"Besides," Uther said standing up and buttoning his suit jacket, "they all seem to think I have you chained to that desk."

"I don't use it all that often," Arthur said indignantly.

"I know when you use it, and why," Uther said, walking around the desk to lay a hand on his sons shoulder. "I don't mind, I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Arthur said, smiling at his father.

"Good," Uther walked back around the desk and picked up a file, "I got an invitation to the wedding."

"Oh?" Arthur looked up.

"I won't be attending."

"Of course not."

"Weren't you asked to be the best man?"

"Yes, but Percival is taking over."

"Too much to do at work?" Uther asked.

"Something like that."

"Have a good evening," Uther said stepping towards the door.

"You too," Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"So there's something I wanted to talk about," Gwen said, sitting up in bed.<p>

Lance frowned, hand frozen on her thigh. He had the distinct impression things would not be going the way he wanted them to.

"Yes?" He asked apprehensively.

"Well I was thinking, just today actually and I think it's a good idea. I mean you might not, oh, I really hope you do. But I'll understand if you don't."

"Gwen, sweetheart," Lance interrupted, she tended to run away with herself when she was excited or nervous or happy or sad or really just all the time. Usually he found it adorable, but right now he was horny and that trumped adorable any day. "Focus."

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry. So as I was saying I had an idea, and I think it's great, I mean, not great exactly but you know, it'll be good, I mean good for us."

"Gwen," Lance said, trying not to sound too whiny. "Why don't you tell me tomorrow?" he leaned in to kiss her and resume his seduction from before.

"I think we should wait until we're married to have sex!"

"What?" Lance said sharply, sitting back, sure he had misheard.

"I think we should wait till our wedding night! What do you think?"

"But... Why?" Turns out he hadn't misheard.

"I just think it'd be nice, I mean we are having a traditional wedding and we might as well go all the way with it," she said smiling sweetly at her fiancé.

"But it's not like we haven't had sex before. I mean we've been sleeping together for almost two years, what difference does it make now?"

"Well I want to do it, I think it'll be good for us." She said, getting that stern, scary look on her sweet face.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Lance asked, looking hopeful. It was four months till the wedding, he was going to be wanking a lot.

"Fine," Gwen rolled her eyes, kissing him sweetly.

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever..." Gwaine said, biting his lip searching for something inventive.<p>

"No!" Leon shouted, "We're not playing this again."

"Why not?" Gwaine asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because poor little Leon has had such a sheltered life he always ends up drunk," Percy said, smirking and taking a swig of beer.

"Hardly," Gwaine scoffed, picking up the deck of cards to shuffle. "He's married to Morgana – I'm sure there's plenty of sexual escapades in there!"

"Please," Arthur said frowning, "I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life."

"Or lack thereof," Percy chuckled, glancing at his cards.

"You're doing this on purpose," Merlin whined, staring at his five cards.

"What?" Gwaine frowned.

"I want a new dealer, you keep giving me shit hands."

"Merlin," Arthur said, shaking his head. "You're not supposed to tell us."

"I'm merely pointing out that Gwaine's cheating!" Merlin huffed, smiling when Arthur's hand squeezed his thigh under the table.

"I am not!" Gwaine said, outraged.

"You are," Lance said, shaking his head in despair at his own hand.

"I don't have to put with this!" Gwaine said, smirking at his own cards.

"I'm in," Arthur threw a chip into the middle of the table.

"Me too," Percy said.

"Beer anyone?" Leon asked, standing and tossing his cards onto the table.

He was met by a chorus of "yeah's" as he walked to the kitchen in Arthur's flat.

"So, I've been wondering," Gwaine said as he dealt two new cards to Arthur. "When's the stag?"

"Stag?" Percy asked, taking his three cards off Gwaine.

"Yes, for Lance..." Gwaine looked at him askew.

"Why you asking me?" Percy scratched his head.

"You don't always play with a full deck, do you?" Gwaine smirked.

"Bit like you then," Arthur said, earning a glare from the Irishman.

"You're the Best Man, treetrunk – it's your job to organise the night of drunken debauchery!"

"There'll be no debauchery," Lance smiled, taking the offered bottle from Leon.

"Ah now, it's a not a stag without a stripper or two," Gwaine smirked.

"We can leave the debauchery up to these two," Leon said, smiling at Arthur and Merlin.

"Yeah and will you two fuckin' stop feeling each other up under the table," Percy scolded.

Merlin went beetroot red and quickly pulled his hand back that had been edging up Arthur's thigh.

"Smell of sex in here," Lance laughed.

"We did shag on the table before you lot arrived," Arthur deadpanned, finishing off his bottle of Corona.

"Oh gross," Leon said, jumping back out of his seat along with Lance.

"Really?" Gwaine asked, eyes bright.

Percy and Arthur shared a look before Percy nodded and whacked Gwaine across the back of the head.

"Jaysus Christ," Gwaine howled, rubbing his head and glaring at Percy. "Try to remember you're the size of a fuckin' tree, they're not playful slaps – they bloody hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby," Arthur grinned, putting his arm around the back of Merlin's chair.

"Shut up, Princess."

"I'm out," Percy said, throwing his cards on the table – looking disgustedly at his diminishing pile of chips.

"Fifty," Arthur threw a chip to the growing pile in the middle of the table.

"So the stag?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Lance shrugged, "it'll be just a night out like any other, just us."

"No one from work?" Merlin asked.

"Nah, don't think so."

"Pub crawl?" Percy looked up hopefully, there wasn't much organising involved in that.

"Excellent idea!" Gwaine beamed, throwing another fifty chip down and staring at Arthur. He could never tell when the man was bluffing, Merlin he could read like a book but he hadn't given anything away when he glanced at Arthur's cards. Damn, bloody loyalties switched when he started shagging the blond prat.

"Really?" Percy looked chuffed.

"Yep, but where?" Gwaine glanced at him.

"What do you 'where'?" Percy asked, non-puzzled.

"Well we can hardly go on a pub crawl of London," Leon laughed, "just be like any other weekend."

"I'm fine with that," Lance chimed in, eyes riveted on the game, flicking back and forth between Arthur and Gwaine.

"Don't be stupid," Arthur said, smirking at Gwaine. "We have to go away, make a night of it."

"Where though?" Merlin asked, leaning into Arthur, eyes beginning to droop. Poker was so not his thing and they had been playing for hours! What he really wanted was to be splayed out on Arthur's king size bed, with his cock in Arthur's mouth like the prat had promised.

"Dublin," Gwaine suggested.

"Edinburgh?"

"Paris!"

"Yeah, you lot have a apartment there, don't you?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered, Merlin looked at him sharply. This was the first he was hearing of a flat in Paris – they could go away for a weekend of uninterrupted sex!

"Monte Carlo," Leon said, grinning smugly and raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Excuse me?" Merlin said, sitting up so he could turn and face Arthur.

"We don't have an apartment there," Arthur said, glaring at Leon. "However the company has access to some hotel suites whenever we should need them."

"The company as in your family?" Percy asked, clearly dumbstruck.

"Yes."

"Sounds great!" Gwaine clapped his hands.

"Wait a second," Lance said holing up his hands. "You can't just decide this!"

"Why not?" Percy asked, "Come on, it's Monte Carlo!"

"I'm the groom..." Lance said, looking panicked – Gwen wouldn't be too happy about vanishing off to a gambling resort for a few days. They'd watched the Hangover recently and she had told she's kill him if he ever did anything like that.

"And I'm the Best Man," Percy grinned, "I organise the Stag!"

"Look, he's catching on," Gwaine grinned, finally displaying his cards with a triumphant grin – he had a full house, kings and nines. "Read them and weep, Princess!"

"Come on Lance, it'll be great," Merlin bounced excitedly.

"Sorry, darlin'," Arthur drawled, smirking at Gwaine before laying his cards down, a royal flush.

"Bugger!" Gwaine shouted, slamming his hand down on the table, watching Arthur gather up all the chips. "It's not like you bloody need the money!"

"God I hate poker," Merlin whined.

"Merlin, what do you think we'll be doing in Monte Carlo?" Leon grinned.

An image of Daniel Craig in a tuxedo flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p>"Morgana, my dear." Gaius said, standing up from behind his desk and going around to kiss her on the cheek. Hands on her shoulders he stood back to give her a look over.<p>

"It's good to see you Gaius," she smiled, moving to sit in one of the patients chairs in his office.

"How's that brother of yours?" The doctor asked, sitting back down and looking for Morgana's file in the pile on his overcrowded, messy desk.

"Arthur, he's fine."

"Good good," Gaius smiled at her, eyes twinkling over the wire rim of his spectacles. Finally locating the file and ruffling through the first couple of pages. "Your blood test results are back."

"And?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

He raised his eyebrow at her, a gesture that was so familiar from her childhood years. _The Eyebrow of Doom_, Arthur called.

"I suspect you already know what they reveal."

"I'm pregnant?" She asked, eyes bright.

"Indeed you are, my child" he smiled fondly, the smile he always reserved for the Pendragon children. "Leon's I trust?" Up went the eyebrow again.

"I certainly hope so," she laughed.

"Me too," Gaius chuckled, shuffling over to the book shelves and grabbing a handful of leaflets. "Some reading for you and your husband. Uther will be delighted!"

"Papa Pendragon," Morgana grinned, putting the leaflets in her handbag.

"Now don't let him hear you calling him that."

"He'll love it!" She beamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm really really stupid :) I knew there was something that I hadn't done... And yes, finally I remembered! I hadn't uploaded the final chapter! I meant to do this on Thursday... **

**As always, big thanks for the reviews - love getting them! (please take my not so subtle hint ;) ) **

**Not mine, only borrowed the boys and girls for a wee while and they were returned safely! no profit made :)**

**So without further ado, enjoy =D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Moments to Remember!  
><strong>

Arthur struggled to consciousness, climbing through the web of dreams and fuzz until he squinted in the bright morning light.

He blinked at Merlin who was leaning up on one elbow, smiling down at him while playing with Arthur's half hard cock.

"Morning sunshine," Merlin purred.

"Molesting me in my sleep again?" Arthur groaned, arching into Merlin's touch as his cock rapidly filled.

"You know you love it," Merlin hummed, leaning in to capture Arthur's lips in a soft kiss as his hand moved away from Arthur's cock. Fondling his balls and rolling them between his long fingers.

Arthur made to lean up, attempting to flip them over but Merlin put a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Just lie back," he whispered, peppering kisses along Arthur's strong jaw and slipping his hand lower, delicately running his fingertip along Arthur's perineum.

Arthur shivered at the soft touch, arching his hips silently urging Merlin's finger to the spot he wanted it most.

Merlin bit down on Arthur's neck, chuckling at the quivering mess he was making of his boyfriend. Four months into their relationship and he was still cataloguing every response he could elicit out of Arthur.

He teased the tight ring of muscle, running his fingertip around and around as Arthur's breathing got more ragged, claiming the other mans lips in a deep filthy kiss.

Arthur's fingers gripped at Merlin's sharp hipbone, no doubt leaving bruises as he rocked his hips trying to get friction. His eyes were squeezed tight shut and Merlin watched him bit sharply at his bottom lip.

Merlin kissed his forehead, leaning over Arthur to grab the tube of lubricant from the nightstand. Arthur's eyes flew open, taking the tube from Merlin and popping open the lid. Chest heaving with the breaths he was taking in his lust filled haze, he poured a blob out before taking Merlin's hand and covering his fingers in the thick, cold gel.

Merlin smiled as Arthur kissed him, tossing the tube away and grabbing Merlin's wrist, guiding it back between his legs.

"Mer_lin_, _fuck," _Arthur whined as the other man continued to tease at his hole.

Merlin chuckled as he bit down on Arthur's nipple pushing a finger in. Arthur sighed, close to a whimper as Merlin started pumping his finger in and out, his hand fisting the bed sheets to try and regain some control.

Another finger was added and Arthur's back arched.

"Gods, Arthur," Merlin panted as Arthur spread his legs further hitching his hips up, forcing Merlin's fingers deeper.

Merlin pushed the sweat darkened hair off Arthur's brow, kissing him gently before turning his attention to Arthur's neglected cock. Hard and leaving messy trails of precome across his taut stomach. He gripped the cock lightly, stroking up and down, adding a third finger and feeling Arthur's thighs tense, all the muscles in his body going taut.

"_Merlin... Oh Fuck!" _He cried, shamelessly grinding himself down onto Merlin's fingers.

Merlin was finding it hard to focus, he was so fucking horny watching Arthur like this. He loved it, loved being the only one to see the man like this. All control gone, all walls down, beautifully wrecked and whimpering in pleasure. Completely letting go, this was Merlin's idea of heaven, seeing Arthur as no one else got to see him. Muscles taut, skin flushed, lips parted and deep red and sweat glistening in the morning sunlight on his tanned, toned flesh.

Merlin adjusted his fingers, rubbing insistently at Arthur's prostate.

"_Fuck... Fuck... I love... I love you..." _Arthur cried out, voice high and wrecked as he came, hot and messy all over his stomach.

"Shush love," Merlin murmured, stroking Arthur's thigh as his chest heaved in chocking sobs, body convulsing in aftershocks. Sweat running down the side of his face as he panted into the pillow. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Arthur opened his eyes, piercing blue gaze meeting Merlin's and a soft smile touched his lips. Merlin leaned up and kissed him, gently sucking on his full bottom lip.

"Love you, too," he grinned into the kiss.

Arthur reached out a shaking hand and fumbled blindly in the draw of the nightstand before pulling out a condom and pressing it into Merlin's hands with a smile.

Merlin quickly slid it on, crawling in between Arthur's still spread wide legs and positioned himself, eyes never leaving Arthur's.

He pushed in slow, gasping at the heat and tightness. Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin's waist, his heels on Merlin's lower back as he pulled Merlin tight against himself. Forcing Merlin in as deep as he could go.

Merlin took Arthur's head in his hands, kissing him deeply, exploring every inch of mouth with his tongue. Arthur hummed and rolled his hips as Merlin started to thrust shallowly.

"Harder," Arthur moaned, hands gripping at Merlin's pale arse.

Merlin bit at Arthur's lip playfully before putting his hands on either side of Arthur's head, holding himself up and pulled out nearly all the way. Leaving only the head of his cock inside the tight heat of Arthur's body.

Arthur keened in protest before Merlin pushed forward, hard and fast and Arthur made a desperate sound, eyes going wide.

Merlin set his rhythm, hips snapping back and forth as he thrust into Arthur again and again, faster and harder each time. Arthur met him thrust for thrust until it was too much and Merlin latched onto Arthur's neck, biting down hard as he came. Vision going white and a ringing in his ears as he rolled through his orgasm, shivering with the aftershocks.

He collapsed down onto Arthur's chest, his nose filled with the smells of sex, lube and sweat. He felt wrapped up in Arthur, in his scent, the legs still locked around his waist, the heat wrapped around his softening cock and Arthur's arms around his back, rubbing soothingly over his back.

They lay in silence for minutes on end, as their hearts returned to an even beat and getting air into their lungs wasn't such a struggle.

Merlin slowly and delicately pulled out, sat up and removed the condom tying it off and throwing it onto the floor to be dealt with later. He grabbed a t-shirt and used it to clean up the sticky mess on Arthur's stomach before curling up on top of him again.

"Move in," Arthur said quietly, minutes later. He was gently stroking Merlin's shoulder.

"Huh?" Merlin leaned up, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I want you to move in with me," Arthur said, looking at Merlin with something akin to apprehension in his eyes.

Merlin's heart swelled and he crashed his lips back against Arthur's.

"Is that a yes, then?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes!" Merlin beamed.

They lay there, kissing and gently touching each other – both smiling like fools before looked up, over Arthur's shoulder at the alarm clock.

"Shit," he exclaimed, "we gotta get ready!"

"For what?" Arthur asked, kissing Merlin's neck as the other man tried to sit up.

"The wedding, you clotpole."

* * *

><p>"How do you tie this goddamn thing!" Gwaine roared, flinging the cravat across the room. Percy emerged from the ensuite, looking confusedly at the aggravated Gwaine. Ellie was rolling her eyes applying lipstick in front of the mirror in the main room of the hotel suite.<p>

"Come here," Percy said, picking up the discarded, offending piece of fabric.

Leon and Lance were on the sofa, both grinning at Gwaine who glared at them all.

"Jeez, you'd swear it was you getting married today," Leon smirked.

"Shut up," Gwaine huffed as Percy fixed his shirt. "Why are you here?" H e looked at Ellie.

"Morgana assigned me to male chaperone duty," Ellie said wiggling her eyebrows, "Freya's downstairs making sure everything's ok for the reception."

"Where are the other two yokes?" Gwaine said exasperated with all the wedding stuff, he needed Arthur to get here.

"In bed, having sex I assume!" Ellie grinned.

"Ugh, I don't wanna know," Leon laughed.

"Are they not coming here?" Percy asked.

"Nope, they're meeting us there."

"Fair enough," Lance said standing up and looking at his watch, "ready to rock and roll?"

"In a rush to get hitched are you?" Gwaine smirked.

"Yes," Lance smiled.

"He hasn't had sex in three months, he's eager for the reception," Ellie laughed.

"What?" A chorus of amused shouts resounded.

"Yep," Ellie grinned, smirking at Lance who was glaring at her. "Gwen told me."

"Right, let's hit the road," Leon said standing, smirking at Lance. "I'll drive one car – Percy you got the other?"

"Yep!"

"Cool," they all made their way out the door.

"Got the rings?" Gwaine elbowed Percy.

"Shit," Percy exclaimed before running back inside.

* * *

><p>"Gum?" Merlin asked, popping a piece of wriggles into his mouth. Arthur smiled bemusedly over at him as he put the jeep in gear and eased out into the traffic.<p>

"No, thanks," he said, checking his mirrors.

Merlin hummed as he pulled out his phone. "Gwaine says to hurry the fuck up," he laughed.

"Tell him patience is a virtue," Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll comfort him. How long till we're there?"

"About fifteen minutes give or take – depends on the traffic," Arthur said, eyeing Merlin out the corner of his eye. "Stop fiddling with your hair, its fine. Or as fine as its possible to be."

"Shut up," Merlin huffed, reaching over to adjust Arthur's collar – a bright red bruise visible peeking over the collar. Arthur leaned into the touch.

'Someone like you' began playing on the radio and Arthur highered it up, humming along with Adele.

"We should've had breakfast," Merlin said, rubbing his stomach, "dinner won't be served till tonight."

"We didn't have time," Arthur smiled, "someone decided to attack me this morning." He reached over and took Merlin's hand in his own, eyes fixed on the road.

"You saying you didn't enjoy it? No more sex for you so," Merlin teased.

"No, no," Arthur said in mock shock, "I loved it but I'm not the one complaining about missing breakfast."

"Hmmm," Merlin murmured, bringing Arthur's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"Besides, I'm sure there'll be tea and biscuits after the ceremony."

"I hope so," Merlin said, reading another text from Gwaine, "apparently Ellie's harassing the priest," he laughed.

"That girl needs a leash when in public," Arthur smirked.

"She's good for Gwaine," Merlin smiled, texting back.

"Yep, they can grow old and batty together."

"Oh God," Merlin moaned, putting his head in his hands, "can you imagine them in fifty years?"

Arthur laughed, pulling to a stop at a red light, "It'll be entertaining alright."

"We'll have to get a granny flat for them," Merlin smiled.

Arthur turned to look at him, "You want Gwaine and Ellie to live with us?"

"Well, someone has to look after them," Merlin grinned.

"Yes I know, but why us?"

"They are kind of already our children," Merlin laughed, leaning over to kiss Arthur lightly.

"I'm going to need a bit more persuasion than that," Arthur murmured.

"I'll try my best tonight so," Merlin said sitting back, grinning at the look on Arthur's face.

"Love you," Arthur said, running his knuckle down Merlin's nose.

* * *

><p>"Here," Morgana said, fixing a diamond clip into Gwen's hair. Smiling at her in the mirror of the dressing table, "perfect." She smiled.<p>

"Thanks," Gwen said, smiling nervously as she dabbed at her lips.

"You look beautiful," Morgana said, holding out her hand to help Gwen stand. The layers of ivory fabric pooling around her, she slipped her feet into her shoes, gaining an extra three inches. The fabric just sweeping the floor.

She looked beautiful like a fairy princess. Her hair in a loose knot at the base of her skull, curls falling around her face. Subtle make-up making her eyes look huge, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks and lips. The perfect bride.

"Ugh," Morgana moaned looking at herself in the mirror, "I look like a whale."

"You look lovely, blooming," Gwen said sweetly as Morgana ran her hands over the slight bump, barely visible under the purple silk of her dress.

"Whatever," Morgana huffed, grinning in spite of herself. She was delighted she was pregnant.

"Not long left now," Gwen tried grinning but failed. She was so nervous.

"Nope," Morgana said, spraying a little perfume in the air for Gwen to walk through. "Elyan's downstairs, all ready to give you away."

"Any word from anyone?"

"Ellie text to say the church looks beautiful, guests are arriving and the hotels all ready too, relax – today is going to be perfect."

"Ok, ok. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't," Morgana smiled reassuringly, "Percy's got the rings, the only thing that could go wrong at this stage is if you decide you can't do it." Grinning at Gwen who rolled her eyes.

They gathered their bouquets and left the room.

Elyan whistled when he saw them, "looking good ladies."

He kissed Gwen lightly and took her arm. Morgana checked her phone again, shooting a text to Leon to let them know they were on their way before storing her phone in her clutch bag.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it," Gwen smiled, excitement shining in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered..."<p>

Arthur tuned out the priests voice and looked at Gwen. She really looked beautiful, incredibly happy and glowing with love. Love for Lance.

Instead of the usual stomach churning betrayal he felt when in their presence, today he just felt happy. Happy for them, and happy for himself.

His gaze drifted over to the guests, settling on Merlin sitting in the second row. He squinted and then chocked back a laugh _because _yes, Merlin – his Merlin was crying. _The big girl! _

Merlin met his gaze and beamed before making a circling motion with hand telling Arthur to turn back and pay attention to the ceremony.

Then Percy was handing over the rings, big dopey grin on his face and they were kissing, sealing their marriage and Arthur was beaming, clapping along with everyone else.

As everyone stood and the bride and groom made their way down the aisle, hands tightly clasped Arthur made his way over to where Merlin was standing, waiting on him.

"Alright?" Merlin asked, taking his hand.

"Perfect," Arthur smiled.

"Come on you two, there's a party to be had!" Gwaine said, throwing his arms around their shoulders and pushing them out of the church. Ellie was running ahead with her camera, for once not tripping in her heels – though the day was still young.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

Merlin rolled his eyes as he gripped the bouquet of flowers, trying to keep up with Arthur who was practically running down the hall of the maternity ward.

Trust Morgana to go into labour now, a week and a half early. It didn't look likely that they would be going to Paris this weekend after all, for the long promised romantic break.

Arthur finally skidded to a halt outside a room; he tentatively pushed the door open, glancing in before beckoning Merlin to hurry up.

Merlin walked in, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Morgana blinked open her eyes as Arthur pushed the hair off her face gently.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled up at him, looking completely exhausted. "You're nephews over there, you can have him."

Arthur beamed like a child on Christmas morning as he tip-toed over to the cot.

Merlin stood hesitantly at the end of the bed, still clutching the flowers. He had always hated hospitals but at least this was a happy ward. But he had never seen a new born baby before, and he really hoped nobody offered to let him hold it.

"Hi there," Arthur cooed, bending over to look in the cot.

Leon, previously sleeping unnoticed in a chair in the corner startled awake as the baby let out a soft cry.

"There, there," Arthur cooed, lifting the little bundle wrapped in blue up; cradling the baby in the crook of his arm as he rocked back and forth singing something that sounded suspiciously like _Eternal Flame_ by the Bangles.

Morgana smiled softly, closing her eyes as exhaustion took over and Leon giggled quietly, taking the flowers out of Merlin's hands and giving him a hug.

Merlin's heart melted looking at Arthur beaming at the baby, clearly already besotted. Merlin had never seen him look so tender and fell, impossibly, more in love with him.

How was Merlin supposed to compete with a baby for Arthur's affections now? Him and the little chap were going to have to have words but he supposed there was enough of Arthur to share.

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"So," Gwaine said sitting down at the table in _The Great Dragon_, hand clutching Ellie's, pint in front of him and shit-eating grin on his face.

Eight sets of eyes swung to look at him, Arthur raising an eyebrow – Ellie had a huge grin on her flushed face.

"We're getting married!"

Nobody said anything.

"It's true," Ellie said, still beaming. "He even got me a ring, got down on one knee and everything!" She held out hand, a diamond ring on her finger – an actual _engagement ring!_

"Oh my God," Gwen said, voice astonished.

"I don't believe it!" Percy said, laughing along with Leon.

"Holy crap," Arthur said, jumping up and pulling Gwaine into a rib cracking hug, nearly knocking the pints off the table in the process.

"Wait," Percy said, trying to get Gwaine's attention through his arm full of Arthur. "Does this mean you're moving out?"

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"I'm pregnant!" Gwen squealed, huge grin on her face. Lance standing behind her, arm full of their coats, smiled fondly at his wife. That wasn't how they had planned to tell everyone.

"Congratulations!" Merlin said, jumping up and down, attempting to clap his hands as Arthur tried to get the bottle from him.

"That's fantastic," Arthur beamed at them, picking Mordred up who had been clinging to leg of his uncle's jeans for the last ten minutes. He knew where to go when he wanted something.

There were hugs and kisses shared and Gwen was glowing in happiness, Lance smiling and accepting congratulations sheepishly.

They had all gathered in Morgana and Leon's house for dinner – very civilised for them. Gwaine and Ellie wanted to go over the final plans for their wedding, to make sure everyone had their flights booked, knew where they were staying and were ready to depart for Dublin on Friday night. The ceremony was to be Monday.

"I'll take him," Morgana said, walking forward and holding out her arms for her son who Arthur was feeding and making faces at.

He looked up sharply at Morgana, little Mordred slapping at his jaw to get his attention again.

"For God sake Arthur," Merlin laughed, "give 'Gana her baby!"

* * *

><p>oooOooo<p>

"Arthur," Merlin started as he traced aimless shapes into his boyfriends chest as they lay curled up in bed.

"Mmm?" Arthur sleepily replied.

"I want a baby."

"What?" Arthur asked groggily, eyes closed and brows furrowed in confusion. "Merlin, I don't know how much attention you paid in school but it's not physically possibly for you to have a baby." Arthur patted lazily at Merlin's arse.

"I know that, cabbagehead," Merlin slapped his chest playfully. "Well what about a puppy?"

"Oh God," Arthur moaned opening his eyes, clearly he wasn't going to be allowed to fall asleep. "A puppy?"

"Yeah," Merlin smiled up at him, eyes crinkling.

"You killed the plant in the kitchen when I was away. What makes you think I'll trust you with a living, breathing animal?"

"That plant committed suicide, I had nothing to do with it!" Merlin grinned.

"Uh-huh," Arthur said, raising an eyebrow before kissing Merlin lightly on the lips to get rid of the pout that was forming. "What about a fish?"

"A fish?" Merlin asked, aghast. "Arthur, I want something I can cuddle!"

"You can cuddle me," Arthur smiled.

"Please, please, please can we get a puppy?" Merlin whined, giving the wide-eyed look that always crumpled Arthur's resolve.

"What about a kitten?" He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Merlin said excitedly, sitting up.

"Really," Arthur smiled up at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"We can start our own little family," Merlin grinned as he climbed on top of Arthur, straddling his waist, leaning in for a long, deep, filthy kiss.

Arthur hummed in agreement, pulling Merlin tight against him.

Their own little family.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**So yes, I did indeed give them a happy, soppy ending (much to my own disgust) there is an alternative ending but I got a "why would you do that?" when a friend read it so... I left my cyanical, depressiveness out of it and gave them a happily ever after :) **

**Much love to all who read it all the way through! 3 **

**X and Y is the prequel story and it's up now!  
><strong>


End file.
